An Enemy Resurfaced
by koolkat21
Summary: When a mentally unstable man Mark put away ten years ago gets released from jail, Mark must put him away once more- before someone close to him ends up paying the priceNote:FINAL CHAP. NOW UP! And a special thanks to my reviewers, you all are awesome!:-D
1. Default Chapter

A man with a dark, mysterious appearance entered his place where he usually went to meet his workers, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Whoo-hoo, you're back boss!"  
  
The man gave him a cruel look. "Shut up."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"So how does it feel to be a free man?" someone else asked.  
  
"Pretty nice. And it'll be even sweeter once I get my revenge against Sloan."  
  
"You mean that poor sweet old man?"  
  
"Shut up, Ronda!! He's anything but sweet! He's the one that put me in jail!"  
  
"So what exactly are you going to do boss?" a thug type looking guy asked.  
  
"Attack him. Make him hurt."  
  
"By doing what, exactly?"  
  
"By killing the cop that put me in there- Lt. Steve Sloan. Aka, the good doc's only son."  
  
"But I thought your killing days were over," Rhonda said.  
  
"They will be. As soon as I'm done with Sloan." **  
  
"Dad, come on, we're going to be late for CJ's birthday party!"  
  
"Sorry, son," Mark said, coming outside with a huge gift. "This thing took awhile to wrap."  
  
"Dad, what on earth did you get him?" Steve replied, taking the gift from him and putting it in the car.  
  
"A train-set," he said crawling into the passenger's side.  
  
"A train-set? What is this super size?"  
  
"Yeah!" Mark replied with a smile.  
  
"Dad, how is he supposed to get it together? He's eight."  
  
Mark smiled and looked at Steve.  
  
"What, me?! Oh, no, sorry, Dad, but I'm not good at building things, remember?"  
  
"I know, that's why Jessie is helping you."  
  
"Jessie?! I might as well do it myself!"  
  
"Now come on, two heads are better than one."  
  
"Yeah, but you're forgetting we're talking about Jessie here. And I don't know why I never got a train-set. It's because you're unfair that why. You get one for someone else's son, but no, not your own."  
  
"Steven Michael Sloan, you be quiet or I'll make you put something else together."  
  
Steve sighed. "Yes, father." **  
  
"Ohh, a train-set! Thanks Uncle Mark and Uncle Steve!"  
  
"Hey, I want a train-set! Man, I never got anything good!" Jessie said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure CJ will let you play with his sometime," Amanda said.  
  
"It's not the same, though," he replied, pouting.  
  
"Well, it's getting way past you bedtime mister, so I think it's time to put the gifts away and go to bed," Amanda told CJ.  
  
"Aw, mom, but I'm a man now! I shouldn't have a bedtime!"  
  
Amanda smiled. "I'll be the one to determine that. Now tell everyone goodnight and thank you for the gifts."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Mark, Steve, and Jessie."  
  
"Oh, you're very welcome, young man," Mark spoke on behalf of everyone.  
  
Amanda smiled. "Okay now go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute. And Dion, why don't you go help him."  
  
"Aw, mom, I ain't no baby!" Dion protested.  
  
"I know, but you have school tomorrow sir, so you need to get to bed."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Amanda smiled and gave him a hug and kiss. "Allright, I'll be up in a minute, honey."  
  
Dion then said goodnight to everyone and ran upstairs, leaving the fab four alone.  
  
"Well, I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, so I should be going," Mark said.  
  
"Yeah, ditto," Jessie stated.  
  
"Okay, but tomorrow night you and Steve are coming to put the train together," she said, giving them a look.  
  
"Sure, we'd be thrilled to," Steve replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, thrilled," Jessie repeated, looking at all the parts with a sick look on his face.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow," Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on fellas."  
  
Jessie and Steve groaned and followed Mark out the door, a pathetic look on both of their faces.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Well, maybe my children are more grown up then others." **  
  
"Steve?! Steve, are you here?!"  
  
Steve groaned and slowly crawled out of bed. This was the one morning he didn't have to go to work extremely early, and of course still wouldn't get any sleep. Ever since he lived with his Dad, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in. Their lives were always busy somehow.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" he asked, staggering up the stairs.  
  
"Mike Pearson was released from jail last night."  
  
"You mean that guy who killed his cousin ten years ago?"  
  
Mark nodded. "Yeah, and who seemed very bitter towards me."  
  
"Wait a minute, Dad. There are lots of people who are bitter against you and you never worried before."  
  
"Yeah, but this guy's like no other. He's mentally unstable- more than most I've put away."  
  
Steve sighed. "Look, Dad-"  
  
"You wanna know the last thing he said to me before he was taken away?"  
  
"Okay, Dad, I'll bite. What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he's going to make me know what feels like to lose those close to me, just like he did and-"  
  
"Wait a minute, Dad, he was the one who killed his cousin."  
  
"You know that, and I know that. But he's mentally unstable. He's convinced he didn't do it, that someone else did. And by me putting him in jail, I was stopping him from finding his cousin's killer."  
  
"He told you this? Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to bother you with it at the time."  
  
"Oh, so you're deciding to bother me now?"  
  
"Look, Steve, all I know is we have a deranged man on the lose who wants to make me suffer. Now I've been fearing this day for the last ten years and now it's finally here. Which means that you, Amanda, or Jessie could be a target of him. And I don't want you guys hurt on account of me."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"Look, just promise me you'll be careful? And if you happen to see or speak to Amanda or Jessie before me, warn them, too, allright?"  
  
Steve yawned. "Sure thing, Dad."  
  
"Oh, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Sure thing, Dad."  
  
"Oh, I have an early shift at the hospital, but-"  
  
"Go, Dad. I'm not five anymore. I'll be fine."  
  
Mark nodded, although still concerned. "Allright, you're right. But that doesn't mean I still can't worry."  
  
Steve sighed. "I know, but don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Allright, call me when you get to work."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
Mark turned around and gave him an I-mean-business look.  
  
Steve nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later, then."  
  
"Bye, Dad." **  
  
"Mark, look, you probably have nothing to worry about. Jessie and I will be fine," Amanda said a couple hours later in the doctor's lounge.  
  
Jessie agreed. "Yeah, if anything, we should be worrying about you."  
  
"I'm fine," Mark replied. "You don't need to be worrying about me."  
  
"Mark, it was ten years ago. Anything could have happened in ten years," Amanda pointed out.  
  
Jessie nodded. "Yeah, he could be a totally changed person!"  
  
"This was prison, Jess, not a church," Mark replied. "And I know that something's wrong, I can feel it."  
  
"Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Jessie Travis to ER, STAT."  
  
"Aw, man, I was just starting on my coffee!" Jessie stated, reluctantly getting up.  
  
Amanda laughed. "I'll keep it warm for you."  
  
Jessie and Mark ran to the ER, both hoping it wasn't something that would take long.  
  
As they approached the ER, they both saw someone being frantically wheeled in.  
  
"What do we have?" Jessie asked, approaching.  
  
"A male, approximately 40-45-"  
  
Jessie suddenly gasped. "Steve!"  
  
TBC... 


	2. Fearing and Payback

Mark's face turned as white as sheet when he saw his only son lying motionless on the stretcher that brought him in. His worst fear he had been fearing the past ten years, and especially today had become a reality. This guy had made himself known to Mark- and at his son's expense. But he wasn't going to let him get away with it. His son didn't deserve that.  
  
Jessie put his personal feelings aside, something he had gotten used to with Steve, and focused on helping his best friend. He ran him into the ER, and left Mark standing in awe, looking at his precious son battered and hanging on. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't move for fear that if he did, something worse could happen to Steve.  
  
"Mark? What happened?"  
  
Mark heard Amanda's gentle voice, but just stood there, his words frozen.  
  
"Mark, don't worry, whatever happened, I'm sure Steve is going to pull through. He's a fighter. Just like you. And you and I both know that Jessie will do whatever it takes to make Steve better."  
  
Suddenly something exploded in Mark, which triggered him to be anything but the gentle, sweet old man that Amanda had known and loved for many years. "Yeah, well I'm tired of this, Amanda! I'm tired of feeling scared! And that's how I've felt with this guy for the past ten years! And now he's gone and targeted my son! My precious son!"  
  
Amanda was a bit taken aback. "Mark-"  
  
"No, don't tell me it's going to be allright Amanda, because it's not. He's gone after someone he shouldn't have, and now he's going to pay. I put him away ten years ago, and now I'm going to put him away once and for all- if it's the last I do."  
  
Amanda then watched as Mark walked over to the ER, and with a concerned look on his face watch them work on Steve. She knew he was going to make due on his promise. When Steve was shot a couple years back, he did the same thing- only he wound up on death row. She shuddered to think what was going to happen this time. She only hoped that he wouldn't wind up getting hurt himself. Because she couldn't bare the thought two of her best friends getting hurt. **  
  
A couple hours later, a tired looking Jessie came out to Mark and Amanda, both of them standing up from the hard chairs they had anxiously been sitting in for the last couple of hours.  
  
"How is he, Jessie?" Mark asked.  
  
Jessie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well, he was hit by a car. Pretty hard. He had a few internal injuries, which we were able to fix, but he was also hemerging. Now he's stabilized, but since he was hit pretty hard, there's no telling when or if it could happen again. He also has three broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. And he hit his head pretty hard. He could end up falling into a coma, but there's no telling right at the moment. We'll just have to keep a very close watch on him for the next twenty-four hours. He's still very much critical."  
  
Amanda silently closed her eyes and let out a worried sigh. "Oh my god."  
  
Mark stood there like a zombie, not wanting to believe Jessie. He couldn't have been hurt that badly, he didn't look that serious when he was brought in.  
  
Jessie watched Mark as the color drained from his face and didn't say a word. "Mark?"  
  
Mark just looked straight ahead in a trance, hardly moving. "I want to see him."  
  
Jessie didn't really think Steve should have anyone in his room right at the moment, but he knew that there was no way on earth that he could convince Mark to stay away from it. "Uh, sure, he's in the ICU, in room 312."  
  
Mark then solemnly walked away from a worried Jessie and Amanda, with only one concern on his mind- Steve. What seemed like hours later, he finally made it to Steve's room, but didn't expect what he saw. His once full of life son was now lying motionless on the bed. He could barely make out his face with all the cuts and bruises that covered it; he also had bandages and wraps on his arms and face, and a neck brace around his neck. And of course there were so many machines and needles...  
  
Mark could barely move, but made his way over to his son's sleeping form, gently taking his cold lifeless hand into his. "You know, I believe I remember the last time we were in this situation. You were shot, and barely hanging on. Everyone told me to let you go, but I couldn't. I couldn't even believe what they were asking of me. How could they tell me to give up on my only son? My pride and joy? They didn't understand then and they don't understand now. You're going to make it. I know it. You're a fighter, just like your mother. She never gave up, even when she had cancer. She fought for the longest time. And she gave that to you. So you use it. Fight for everyone who cares about you. And... especially for me. I know it may sound selfish, but you're all I have. I already lost your mother and sister, and I don't want to lose you. I would rather die. Please don't give up. And I promise you I will get that Pearson guy back for doing this to you. He pushed the wrong buttons, and now he's going to pay. That's one thing I will make sure of."  
  
And as Mark sat there, watching his only son sleep, a new wave of anger washed through him. He hated Mike Pearson for all he was worth- and he wanted to watch him suffer. He may be old, but he when someone messes with his son he knows how to fight back. He was going to put him back where he belonged but this time, on death row.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Protection and Justice

Furious and still worried, Mark drove silently in his car on his way to the police department. Normally he'd be glued to Steve's bedside, but he knew if he wanted his son to stay alive, that he had to put a stop to Mike Pearson once and for all.  
  
As he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed a few of Steve's fellow workers giving Mark sympathetic looks and looks of concern. But he didn't need anyone's pity; just justice and the sure fact that his son and anyone else he cared about were out of danger. And as he got out of the car he saw none other than Chief Masters getting out of his own car and making his way inside.  
  
"Chief? May I have a word with you?" Mark asked, running up to him.  
  
Chief masters sighed, and kept walking inside. "Look, Mark, we know what happened with Steve and we're doing all we can to get this guy."  
  
Mark shook his head. "And I don't doubt that for a second. But I want to-"  
  
Chief Masters suddenly stopped with a halt, turned and looked Mark square in the eye. Whenever one of his officers was injured or in trouble he naturally would do anything he could for them. But with a man like Mark Sloan, a brilliant doctor, a great consultant with the police department, and father of one of his top detectives, it was hard to work like normal. He knew that Mark was going to interfere and get this guy no matter what the Chief said. However, that's what made Mark Sloan a great father and police consultant. And in his mind, he knew that with Mark's help, he might get some help he needed.  
  
"Look, Dr. Sloan, I know you want to help us get the guy who did this, but need I remind you what happened the last time you went to have a little discussion with someone who hurt your son? You winded up on death row."  
  
"Chief, come on. That was something involving a lot more people and planning. This is just one guy."  
  
"Yes, and a guy who is not stable."  
  
"Exactly! Which is why he went after my son! Look, I know this guy. I know how he acts, operates, and all the extras. I want to help, I need to help. Please, he could be trying to finish Steve off, or anyone else that I care about!"  
  
The chief sighed and rubbed his head. "Allright. Fine. I'll meet you at the hospital and we can go over some things. I was going to get some security to take there for Steve's room, anyway."  
  
"Thank you, chief," Mark replied, walking quickly to his car.  
  
"Just please don't get in trouble this time, allright?"  
  
For the first time in a long time Mark smiled and held up his hand. "I promise." **  
  
"Hey, Mark," Amanda said as he and the chief made their way into the ICU. "Chief, it's nice to see you, again."  
  
Chief Masters smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Bentley. It's nice to see you as well."  
  
"I imagine those men are for Steve's room?"  
  
Mark nodded. "You've got that right, Amanda. We're not taking any chances. This guy has tried to kill Steve but didn't succeed. Now if I know this guy right, he's not going to stop until either Steve or someone else close to me, like you and Jesse, are killed. You know, it wouldn't help if you guys had some protection, too."  
  
"Mark, we're fine. Just worry about Steve for now, allright?"  
  
Mark slightly nodded, although still concerned. But he always had a way of talking Amanda and Jesse into things, and knew that before long, he wouldn't have to worry a whole lot about those two and Steve being in extreme danger. But he wouldn't feel completely at ease until this man was either locked up for the rest of his life, or dead.  
  
Mark suddenly came back to reality as they finally approached Steve's room, and slowly walked inside- only to find an empty bed.  
  
Mark suddenly felt the color drain from his face and his heart dropped. "Amanda, where's Steve?"  
  
Amanda stood there shocked for a moment. "Uh... I don't know. He was just here an hour ago."  
  
"Dear god, Amanda! You have to know! Where is he?! Where is my son?!"  
TBC... 


	4. Cruel Words

Amanda's heart began racing wondering as to how he could not be here... She checked on him every minute it seemed like, and the one time she decided to take a break he was gone. God, what if something had happened to him? She knew Mark, but wondered if he would somehow blame her. She certainly blamed herself. She knew that Mark wasn't that type of person, but he wasn't like himself whenever he got caught up in something bad.  
  
Mark's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she cringed as he started sounding like anyone but Mark Sloan, a man whom she respected for countless years. It was almost if someone had switched personalities with him.  
  
"Amanda!! Where is he?! I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him till I got back? Dear god, can't I trust you with anything?"  
  
Amanda felt like a car had hit her. In all the years she had known and loved Mark, he had never said anything to her as cruel as that. "Uh, Mark... I..."  
  
Chief Masters noticed how shaky Amanda was, knowing that she must have felt hurt and confused at Mark's sudden outburst, and spoke up. "Mark, calm down, I'm sure he's here somewhere."  
  
"Yup, right here!" Jesse's voice said coming in.  
  
Mark turned around and a flood of relief and happiness took over him as he saw his once lifeless son smiling up at him from a gurney. "Hi, dad. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Mark felt like about twenty pounds of weight was lifted off his chest and calmly walked over to his son, feeling nothing but relieved. "My god, I thought you were... I mean, uh... How... When...?"  
  
Jesse smiled, having the answers already. "Well, about forty-five minutes ago, I came into his room and found him awake. So we took him for some tests, and he seems to be doing allright. He's still in no shape to take a ten mile run or anything, but within a few weeks to a month, he should be completely healed."  
  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank god. Well I'm glad that you're going to be allright and I'm glad that you weren't... Uh..."  
  
Jesse grinned. "Kidnapped?"  
  
Mark nodded. "Defiantly."  
  
"Uh, well, glad to see you'll be doing allright, Lieutenant," Chief Masters stated.  
  
"Thank you, Chief. So uh, what are those two here for?" Steve asked, referring to the two uniforms standing beside him.  
  
"Oh, uh, security," Chief Masters replied.  
  
"Security? For what, exactly?"  
  
"Well you know, for..."  
  
Steve shook his head. "Oh, no. Dad, I don't need protection. Not from Mike Pearson, not from anybody."  
  
"Maybe not, but if this guy tries to do something to you, you're still far too weak to fight them off."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"Sorry Steve, but as your doctor, I tend to agree with Mark," Jesse interrupted.  
  
"Me, too," the Chief agreed.  
  
"Me three," Amanda replied.  
  
Mark smiled. "Four against one, my friend. Sorry, but they stay."  
  
Steve groaned. "Fine."  
  
"Good," Jesse said. "Now everyone get out of here so my patient get some rest."  
  
Everyone did as was told, all thankful that Steve was okay. Mark took a deep breath. Even though it had been a misunderstanding, Mark still felt a little rattled. He had to do something about Mike; it was the only way that Mark could be relaxed and live his normal life once again.  
  
Suddenly Amanda rushed past him, making Mark cringe with guilt. How could he have been so cruel to one of his closest friends? And someone who was almost like a second daughter to him. Not only was Mike making Mark worried with him hurting Steve, but he was also making him crazy- crazy enough that he would say such hurtful things to someone he would never even think of saying a harsh word to before. All he knew was that he had to fix it before it was too late.  
  
"Amanda, wait!" Mark yelled trying to catch up with him.  
  
But Amanda just kept walking forward. "Sorry, Dr. Sloan, but I'm busy."  
  
Mark felt like he had been stung. He had never seen Amanda this upset before. "Amanda, please, I need to apologize to you."  
  
Amanda sighed and turned around. "Look, Mark, I know that with what's happened here you've been a bit rattled for the past few days, but that gives you no right to yell at me like you did. Now Mark, I know that that wasn't you and that's what frightens me. This Mike guy has not only hurt you by hurting Steve, but now he's made you so crazy that you're not acting like yourself. In fact I think it's safe to say that you're about almost a shade away from totally losing it! Now if you want to get this guy, then you must calm down and try and stay clearheaded. Because he's trying to make you go crazy and he's doing a great job of it so far."  
  
Mark sighed. "I know, Amanda, I know. And I can't believe what I said to you. I don't think I have the words to say how truly sorry I am. But I just want you to know that I love you and would never want to hurt you."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Now there's my Mark. And it's okay. You're forgiven," she said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, honey. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with the Chief."  
  
"Actually, if you would mind, doctor, I have a few things to tell you now," Chief Masters said, coming up behind them.  
  
Mark suddenly frowned. "I don't like that look on your face, chief. What's wrong?"  
  
Chief Masters hesitated, followed by a deep breath. "There's been another accident."  
  
TBC... 


	5. A Sure Promise

Note: Okay, now here's the next chapter and I don't mind getting tips and constructive reviews, but NOT critical reviews. So to Anon, thank you for your opinion, I know in life people can be like that, but people who do that I don't pay any attention to. So as you can see, I didn't hesitate to remove yours and Mary's comments. I think criticism is disrespectful and I won't accept it, and only people who tell me my mistakes nicely are the people I listen to. I have noticed on some other fics by other authors, that there have been some pretty rude reviews, as well (not by you, but others). So I just want to say to those people, that we're here to have fun and criticize all you want because it won't stop us from having fun and enjoying what we're doing. So I hope I haven't come across as a b**ch , because I'm really not like that, I just would like this place to be more peaceful and have people be respectful towards each other. After all, this place is just for enjoyment!  
  
Anyways, thanks for listening, you all are cool, and enjoy this next chapter!:-D **  
  
Mark could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Another accident?"  
  
The chief nodded silently and cleared his throat. "Yes. No one was hurt, but we think it was a sign from Mike Pearson."  
  
Mark cringed. Even a sign wasn't a good thing. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well, it was Dr. Travis's car. It exploded about five minutes ago. Now it could possibly have been because something was naturally wrong with the car itself, but-"  
  
"But you know and I both know that it was intentional," Mark interrupted.  
  
The chief sighed and nodded in agreement, not wanting to admit the real truth. He knew that Mark was already upset with what happened with Steve, and now this guy was going after some other people close to him. All he knew was that he needed more protection for Jesse and Amanda and anyone else he could think of and stop this guy once and for all. He respected all of the fab four, and he wasn't going to let a deranged criminal get a hold of them. He would put a stop to that for sure.  
  
"Well don't worry Mark, we'll get this guy if it's the last thing we do."  
  
Mark looked off in the distance with concern and hatred in his eyes. "Yeah, but how much more? How much more is he going to destroy the people I most care about before we catch him?"  
  
"I don't know, Mark. I wish I knew. But we're going to work around the clock to get him. You have my personal guarantee."  
  
Mark shook his head. "As much as I respect you, Chief, that just isn't enough. Nothing will be enough until we finally catch this guy."  
  
"Look, Mark, I hate to ask this, but what if by some chance it isn't Mike Pearson? I mean you have a lot of enemies."  
  
"No. None like him. It's him. I can feel it. And he's going to pay. I'll make sure of it." **  
  
Mike Pearson smiled as he drove away from Community General. Cops were swarming the place looking for any signs of and clues as to what happened to Jesse's car. They may not be sure who did it, but he knew Mark Sloan. He knew that Mark figured out it was him.  
  
"Hope you're on edge with fear right now, doc, because as soon as I get done with you, you'll be way over the edge. So I'll see you in hell, Sloan. You can be sure of it." **  
  
Jesse groaned, as he buried his head in his hands. "My car... My beautiful car... I can't believe Sally's gone..."  
  
Amanda patted him on the back. "Aw, it's okay, Je- Sally?"  
  
Jesse put his hands down and gave Amanda a snooty glance. "Well yeah, my car. Cool cars like that deserve to have names. But no. Now there's no more Sally, because Sally went KA-BOOM!! OH WHY?! WHY?!"  
  
"Jessie, calm down! It's just a-"  
  
"No! Don't you say it was just car! Don't you DARE!!"  
  
Amanda nodded, and bit her lip to keep from cracking up. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. ...We could have a memorial service if you want."  
  
Jessie looked up at her with disgust. "Cute. Real cute, Amanda. Go ahead, make jokes."  
  
Amanda suddenly caught herself laughing, but suddenly stopped herself. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, really, I'm done... For now anyway."  
  
Jesse just glared at her when Mark walked in, looking as if he had aged ten years. Amanda and Jesse just sat in silence knowing how hard this had to be for him. He had hurt Steve, and could have hurt Jesse, and now Amanda or anyone else could be in danger. Enemies had come after him before, but none like this guy. He was totally changing Mark, physically and emotionally and they yet didn't have a way to stop this guy. However, they both knew Mark wasn't going to rest until this guy was caught, and that was a promise that was known without being said.  
  
Finally the silence became too much and Amanda took the liberty of breaking it. "Mark?"  
  
Mark continued to stare off into space and suddenly turned his head to face Amanda and Jesse. "I have to stop this guy if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Yeah, but Mark, this isn't healthy. This guy is tearing you apart," Amanda stated.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, that's why I think I should stop him!" Jesse agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah, that'd be real good. What are you going to do?"  
  
Jesse hesitated a moment. "I know a little karate," he replied in a nervous voice.  
  
Amanda nodded with a yeah-right look on her face. "Mm, hm. Well I think in that case even Steve would fight better than you, even in the condition he's in now."  
  
"Aw, well at least I- SALLY!!"  
  
"Who's Sally?" Mark interrupted, slightly confused.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "His car."  
  
Mark slightly grinned, something Amanda thought she would never see out of him again. "Oh. I see. Well don't worry, Jess, we'll get this guy."  
  
Jessie sighed and nodded, looking down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Mark rubbed his eyes. There was no guess about it. He was going to get this guy if it were the last thing he did. He admitted he was a little tired of thinking hateful thoughts, but when his son, and best friend's lives were threatened, that was enough to get his hateful side to surface. He only hoped that this would all end soon- before he hurt someone else close to him- possibly even kill them. But he would stop him before that would happen. He would make dead sure of it.  
  
TBC... 


	6. On Edge

"Would you quit treating me like I'm totally useless or something?"  
  
"Well you practically are! You can barely move!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't need you to spoon feed me and-"  
  
Mark grinned as he heard his son and Jesse fighting. He had to admit that it was a wave of relief- for it was better hearing Steve fighting with someone rather than the alternative. He shuddered and pushed that thought away. Steve was okay now. He didn't need to worry quite as much as before. Although he still wouldn't quit worrying until Mike was in jail for sure.  
  
Mark sighed and made his way into Steve's room, towards the sound of Steve and Jesse fighting with each other. "Now boys, what seems to be the problem here?"  
  
Steve sat up in bed as much as he could and pointed at Jesse. "He's driving me nuts, dad, that's what the problem is! He acts like I'm totally useless or something!"  
  
Jesse shook his head and darted in front of Steve. "Hey, I'm just trying to help! He can barely move!"  
  
Steve reached out and pushed Jesse aside. "Yeah, we HE can talk for himself! And I'm just sore, that's all. And if I want anybody spoon feeding me my jello, it's going to be a nurse!"  
  
"Why? You can have sex for at least-"  
  
Mark held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa! Now that's enough you two. Now what has gotten in to both of you?"  
  
Steve sighed. "I don't know. I guess we're both just upset about what happened to both of us."  
  
Jesse nodded. "Sally..."  
  
"Would you cut out this Sally business already, Jess?!"  
  
"Oh, you know what-"  
  
"Boys!! Enough!!" Mark interrupted. "Now I know what you mean. I'm scared, too. But right now we can't be biting each other's heads off. We have to stay calm in order to catch this guy."  
  
"Yeah, well as soon as I feel well enough I'm going to track this guy down no matter what," Steve stated.  
  
Mark shook his head. "Sorry, son. But it'll be at least another couple of weeks before you're out of here. Then you need to spend a couple weeks recovering."  
  
"Dad! You know how I hate-"  
  
"To rest, I know. But you are going to whether you like it or not, young man, and that's final."  
  
"See, I told ya," Jesse agreed.  
  
Steve shot a glare his way. "Yeah, well I don't listen to people who are annoying the hell out of me."  
  
"Yeah? Well me neither!!"  
  
"Well, good!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Mark sighed. "Boys, if you can't get along, then I'm going to have to work on this case alone."  
  
"Sorry, dad."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Mark."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Amanda said, entering the room.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Mark replied. "Any news?"  
  
Amanda hesitated. "No. Nothing yet."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess we'll have to find some then."  
  
Steve sighed and looked up at his father. He wished that none of this was happening- for he hated to see his father scared all the time. Of course he tried to hide it, but no matter how hard he tried, Steve could always read through the lines. And like any son he knew his father, but with a stronger relationship like theirs he could look beyond the act his father was putting on. He knew that he was scared, on edge, and furious- a combination that could not be healthy on his father. In the past years he knew that he's probably felt like that before, and how he could overcome it and still be so healthy, he'll never understand. He didn't want him to feel that way for long though, and he knew that the sooner he got out of there the better.  
  
"Dad, look, we have people already investigating. I don't want you to-"  
  
Mark interrupted with a look of vengeance in his eyes. "Steve, I'm a consultant for the police department. Not to mention that this guy hurt you, and could have hurt Jesse. I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing."  
  
Steve sighed. "And I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying to not get in over you head with this."  
  
"I know, son. I won't. But right now you need to get some rest and quit worrying about me."  
  
"Well maybe I will when I have some piece and quite!" he responded, giving a look Jesse's way.  
  
"Fine. But I suggest you try dreaming about the beach and work, because you won't be doing it for awhile!"  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
Mark carefully guided Amanda out of the room and they began to slowly walk down the hall side by side. "Mark, what's wrong with those two?" she asked.  
  
Mark shook his head. "Who knows, Amanda. I guess everyone is a little on edge nowadays. I just hope it doesn't last long." **  
  
Mark rubbed his eyes as he sat in his office, going over everything he knew and could find on Mike Pearson. Mike Pearson. He was getting sick of that name. However he managed to put that aside and focus on what was important. Mark knew that Mike would know that what happened with Steve and Jesse was a sign from him. Even though they both were completely different people, their minds acted the same in one way- they were both smart. They both tended to look outside the lines, and see the small things that could give big results. But with two minds alike in that way, Mark for the first time had hope that he would be able to get the big results he needed in order to catch this guy.  
  
Mark took a sip of coffee and got back to thinking, when he suddenly heard a scream. He darted outside and looked to see where it was coming from, then froze with tenseness. For the shrieking sound he heard was from none other than Amanda's lab.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Red Rage

Mark's heart skipped a beat and suddenly found himself running to Amanda's lab. As he ran, he silently prayed that Amanda was okay, because he couldn't bare the thought of coming close to losing another person he cared about. The only person that he most wanted to lose to death was Mike Pearson. It seemed like forever, but pushing the thoughts of what-ifs and worried ness behind, he finally found his way into Amanda's lab, immediate thoughts of concern running through his mind.  
  
"Amanda?! Honey, where are you?!" Mark shouted.  
  
"I'm over here, Mark," she said in panicked voice  
  
He ran over to her and found her sitting on the floor and holding her hand, which had blood all over. "What happened?" he asked, taking out his handkerchief and wrapping it around her hand.  
  
Amanda looked scared, shocked, and in pain, but through it all replied in a rather calm, although a bit shaky, voice. "Uh, I don't know. I was reaching into my desk to get something, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain, and fell backwards. I think it was a razor or something."  
  
His concern flooded to the surface as Mark finished wrapping Amanda's hand, and made his way over to her desk. He carefully peeked at where she was talking about and nearly passed out himself when he saw a huge stake knife standing straight up in her drawer, which was buried under some things, to make it less noticeable. He cringed as a sudden extreme anger took over him, and suddenly wanted to hunt down Pearson and kill him with his bare hands.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Steve asked, as Jesse was wheeling him in.  
  
Mark could barely talk, as he looked at both Steve and Jesse, and then Amanda- all victims of Mike Pearson, and all three of them like children to him. Of course one of them really was his child, and the other two really close to being like his children.  
  
Jesse placed a hand on Mark, taking a deep breath. "Mark?"  
  
Suddenly everyone jumped as Mark suddenly picked something up and threw it across the room with a crash. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."  
  
He then quietly walked out of the room, leaving the other three in shock.  
  
Steve sighed. "I don't blame him. I want to kill him, too."  
  
Jesse nodded. "Yeah, me three."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and me four, but first, could I get a little help?"  
  
"You know," Jesse said. "It's always you, you, you, isn't it?"  
  
Amanda glared at him. "You push it, and I'll kill you, instead."  
  
Jesse just smirked at her, and helped her up carefully, guiding her towards the door. "I'll be back for you," he directed at Steve. "Just stay here and try not to stab yourself, too."  
  
Amanda suddenly smacked him in the arm with her good hand. "That isn't funny, Mr. I'm Without A Car."  
  
Jesse suddenly stopped laughing and glared at her. "You think you're so hilarious, don't you?"  
  
Steve slightly grinned as he heard them argue their way down the hall, and suddenly a flood of new anger washed over him, as he sat there thinking of Mike. He had hurt him, he could have hurt Jesse, and did hurt Amanda. Not to mention he was making his father go over the edge. He sighed and turned to go see if he could find his dad, when suddenly he felt something cold on the back of his neck, and in the next few moments, found himself coming in contact with floor and meeting the darkness that overcame him.  
  
TBC... 


	8. A Father Full of Fear

Steve slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly guarded them from the sudden bright light that shone in them. He looked around and saw that he was tied to a chair tightly, and that he was in any place other than the hospital. From what he could see, it was a cold and damp basement of somewhere, and he was right in the center of it. Beyond that, he couldn't see a single thing from being blinded by this light that was in front of him. He tried to move and shield them, but the light kept moving no matter which way he went. He then heard a laugh and heard footsteps approaching him, the combination not sounding all that friendly.  
  
"Well, well, detective Sloan. Looks like you're in the spotlight, this evening."  
  
Steve managed to focus his eyes and saw the one person that he never wanted to see- Mike Pearson. He sighed and glared at him, not amused by his so- called wit. "You know, I have to give you credit for something, Pearson."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be lieutenant?"  
  
"It was awfully smart of you to tie me up, because if I weren't then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands."  
  
Mike laughed. "Oh sure, I'd love to see that. But need I remind you that you have your friends, which I believe would be Dr. Jesse Travis, and Dr. Amanda Bentley, and also... Hm, whom am I forgetting? Oh yes, why that would be your dear old dad, wouldn't it? So tell me, how has daddy been since he put me in jail? Living the last ten years in fear, I hope?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Pearson, but he wouldn't waist his time worrying about you."  
  
"Aw, what a pity! Well, I'm sure he's worrying about me now, eh?"  
  
Steve ignored his remark and spoke up. "So tell me, Pearson, why didn't you just kidnap me after you ran me over? Why wait?"  
  
"Oh my dear detective, you know nothing, do you? I couldn't take you right away. I had to leave a sign to your father that I was here and that I'm waiting for him."  
  
"Well, aren't you thoughtful. So what happened with me, Jesse, and Amanda were all signs, were they?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. Isn't my handiwork, well, you know, to DIE for?"  
  
He then laughed once more as Steve clenched his fists in anger. "Yeah, well you've had your fun, so leave them and my father alone!"  
  
"Oh, but detective, why the fun is just beginning!" **  
  
Mark paced furiously around Amanda's lab while cops were swarming the place, trying to find any clues. What if Steve was killed? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had done nothing but showed anger when he last saw him, and though it wasn't specifically directed at him, he still had a cringe of guilt lingering inside of him.  
  
Jesse noticed how quite Mark was, and made his way over to him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mark, don't worry, we'll find him."  
  
Mark stared ahead in a trance, and slightly shook his head. "I don't know, Jess. This Pearson guy is dangerous. He's not like anyone I've ever met. He very well could have kill-"  
  
"Mark, Steve is fine. We'll find him before that happens."  
  
"But he's already tried to kill Steve once. What makes you think he won't do it again?"  
  
"Because, he- uh, well he could've killed me and Amanda, but he didn't. So why would-"  
  
"-He kill Steve?" Mark finished. "Because, you guys didn't even know this guy. His revenge is solely on me. And since Steve is my son, and the officer who arrested him, well, that gives him a win-win situation. And I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. We need to find him."  
  
Jesse sighed and nodded in agreement, hoping that they could find Steve. "I know. He's my best friend and like a brother to me. I would be lost without him, too. But that's why we're not going to rest until he's home safe and sound."  
  
Mark nodded, when suddenly his phone rang, to which he franticly picked up and answered without hesitation. "Mark Sloan!"  
  
"Ah, Dr. Sloan. Glad to know you're reachable."  
  
Mark's hands suddenly clenched together, in a fit of rage, as he tried desperately not to let Mike hear his scariness. "Where is he, Pearson? What did you do with my son?"  
  
"Why, Mark, I'm shocked! Why would you think I took him? I mean-"  
  
"Cut the bull, Mike! You and I both know you took him! Now where is he?!"  
  
"Right here, safe and sound. Oh, lieutenant, why don't you say hi to daddy?"  
  
Mark then felt a sense of relief when he heard his son's voice, although weak. "Dad? It's okay. I'm fine. Don't let him get to you! He's trying to trick you!"  
  
"Aw, now how can your son be so cruel? I thought maybe you raised him better than that, doctor."  
  
Mark ignored his comments, fully committed to getting his Steve back safe and sound. "Where are you, Mike? What do you want?"  
  
"Ah, now we're talking. What I want is- you."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Doctor, doctor. So many questions! But I think you know the answers. So there's no need to waist my time, now is there?"  
  
Mark finally let out a breath he'd been holding, and closed his eyes. "If I come to you, you have to let my son go."  
  
"Fair enough. Meet me at Thomas Park at eight. And alone! Oh, and I should probably tell you that if you're one minute late, then your son is dead. Ta, ta for now, doc."  
  
Mark cringed as he heard a dial tone, and quietly closed his phone. Jesse noticed the scared, worried expression on Mark's face, and quietly walked over to him, hoping that it wasn't terrible news.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Mark stared ahead in a trance, barely able to comprehend what was just told to him. "He wants me to meet him at Thomas Park at eight."  
  
"So you can give him ransom money?"  
  
"No. So I can give him..." Mark hesitated, barely able to get the words to form. "...Me."  
  
Jesse shook his head. "No. Mark he'll kill you!"  
  
"I have no choice, Jess. If I don't do this, then they're going to kill Steve. And he's already in not the greatest condition. From what I could hear, his breathing sounded very shallow."  
  
"But Mark, that's all the more reason we should call the police and-"  
  
"No. He said no cops."  
  
"But Mark-"  
  
"Jesse, my mind is made up. I'm going to get my son back- if it's the last thing I do." **  
  
Steve glared at Mike, hoping that his father would think of something. But he knew him, and knew that he would do anything for him. He just hoped that it wouldn't cost him his father's life.  
  
"Well, looks like daddy is coming for a visit," Mike said, suddenly.  
  
"Leave him alone," Steve stated angrily.  
  
"Sorry. No can do. Well, I'm going to go prepare for my little visit this evening. Be back in an hour or so. You know, it takes awhile for a killer to look his best."  
  
He then laughed as Steve clenched his fists harder with anger. "You won't get away with this, Pearson! I'll make sure you don't go anywhere near my father!"  
  
"Oh? And how are you going to accomplish that lieutenant? Because it looks to me like you're all tied up," he replied, hitting him across the face. "See? I could beat on you all I want and you can't even lift a finger. So tell me how exactly are you going to protect dear old dad when you can't even protect yourself?"  
  
"I'll find a way, trust me," he replied, angrily.  
  
"Right. Well, like I said, I have to go get ready, so if you'll excuse me, detective."  
  
As he walked off, he passed by one of his accomplices and pulled him near. "After we kill the doc, we kill his son, too. Got it?"  
  
The man nodded without a blink of the eye. "Yes, sir."  
  
TBC.. 


	9. Thinking of the Future

As it was nearing eight, Mark quietly sat in his office flipping through old photo albums, smiling at some photos and getting a serious look at others. Jesse and Amanda quietly entered the room and both sighed when they saw him looking like he had never looked before... lost.  
  
Jesse cleared his throat and walked over to Mark, hoping he could talk some sense into him. "Hey, Mark. What are you doing?"  
  
Mark continued to look at the pictures and responded without even looking up from them. "Looking at some old pictures of my family," he replied, then giving a slight chuckle. "Here's one of Steve and I playing cops and robbers. You know, he always had to play the cop. And he would always capture me and throw me into a jail he had built. One day I remember asking him why he always had to be the cop and he said because he would rather protect people from the bad guys and help make the world a safer place to live in. I never actually thought he would end up being one for real. And that the bad guy would..."  
  
Mark stopped suddenly and sighed, lowering his head. Amanda and Jesse both quietly walked over to him and laid a hand on each shoulder, trying their best to comfort him. "Well get him back, Mark," Amanda replied. "And we'll make sure that you're safe, too."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. You can still have happy memories after all this is over," Jesse agreed.  
  
Mark shook his head. "No. I know this guy. If we even had a cop a mile away he would know it. And if he knows there are cops around, then he won't hesitate to kill Steve and me. And I don't exactly want to die, but if anyone should it should be me."  
  
"Mark, no!" Amanda stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. But Steve is still young. He still has a lot of life left to live. But I've lived mine. And it's been a truly blessed one," he replied, smiling up at Jesse and Amanda.  
  
Amanda quietly wiped a tear from her left eye, as Jesse held back his own tears. "Mark, no one should have to die here. And if you died, everyone would be devastated. Especially Steve. I mean his mother and sister were already taken away from him, so he needs you."  
  
"Jess, I'm not going to live forever. I mean, how many years do I have left? Ten or twenty? Steve's going to lose me sometime."  
  
"Yeah, but he shouldn't have to lose you like this. This would tear him up inside worse than if you just died naturally," Amanda responded.  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda, but-"  
  
"You know what? Fine. Go ahead and die. Be selfish. But I should I remind you that this isn't the Mark Sloan I know. The one I know wouldn't just give up no matter how crazy some criminal is. And he certainly wouldn't give up on his family! How dare you, Mark Sloan! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Amanda replied firmly.  
  
"Amanda-" Mark began, looking shocked.  
  
"No, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you like this. I just... I can't and I won't," she replied in a shaky voice as she hurried out of the room.  
  
Mark sighed and looked up at Jesse for some response. "Well?"  
  
Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Well what? You mean, what do I think of you basically giving up? How do you think I feel? You're like a father to me, Mark. And also to Amanda. And then there's Steve, who really is your child and who's just lost his mother and his sister within not that many years of each other. How do you think he would feel if he lost his father, too? I mean, he could be so upset, who knows how he could react. So if you want to go ahead and do this then fine, but I won't stand by you on it."  
  
Jesse then left, a confused and upset Mark sitting quietly at his desk. Mark sighed and rubbed his hand over a picture of him and Steve together. "Katherine, Carol. I need your help. I don't know what to do for the first time in a long time. Please, help me. Please..." **  
  
A couple hours later, Mike and some of his helpers, roughly took Steve over to spot where they were to meet Mark, Mike happy with himself, for everything about to be turning out so well.  
  
"Comfortable, lieutenant?" he asked, as he watched his men throw him to the ground, and swiftly give him a kick in the chest.  
  
Steve coughed repeatedly and sat up as best as he could and in-between shallow breaths, answered with a vengeful tone in his voice. "You're just wasting your time, Pearson, because there's no way you're going to get to my father. He's smarter than that."  
  
"Mm, hm. Well I guess we'll see, won't we? In fact, here comes daddy now!"  
  
Steve looked over to where he was pointing, and saw Mark calmly walk his way over towards them. "Dad! No, you've gotta get out of here!"  
  
Mark cringed with a father's worry when he heard how bad Steve's breathing sounded, but as calmly as he could, walked over to greet Mike.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Doc Sloan. So we finally meet again after ten long years. So tell me something, doc, how have those years been?"  
  
"I'm here, now let my son go," he replied, ignoring his comments.  
  
"Sure thing," he replied, snapping his fingers as his men went over helping him up and untying him.  
  
Steve ran as fast as he could to his father, clutching his side along the way. He only hoped that he would still have enough energy left to help his father through this; for he wasn't going to let a deranged man like Mike Pearson touch him, and especially kill him. "Dad? Are you okay?" he replied, reaching him, barely able to catch a normal sounding breath.  
  
Mark stood there looking at him for a moment, taking in everything he could; Steve's hair, his face, his crystal clear blue eyes- everything that looked so much like that of Marks. He quietly nodded and pulled him into a hug, not wanting to ever let go of that moment between father and son. "I am now. But you don't sound all that great."  
  
Steve's breathing still continued to worry Mark with each shallow breath he took, but still managed to answer his dad's comments. "I'm fine, dad. But right now we have to get you out of here."  
  
"Aw, now, gentleman I thought we had an agreement- a son for his father. You have your son back safe and sound and now I want you."  
  
"Yeah, well forget it, Pearson, because you're not coming anywhere near my father," Steve replied.  
  
"Oh boy. Don't you ever give up, detective? Fine, looks like I'll have to do things the hard way," he replied taking a gun out of his side. "I guess you can say good-bye to daddy right here."  
  
Steve then watched in horror as Mike pointed the gun directly at Mark who didn't even move and inch, and a sudden burst of energy flowed through him as he lunged towards his father to shield him from the bullet. But as he flew towards Mark's direction, a sudden explosion rang through his ears and seconds later both Sloan men were lying still on the ground.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Dead or Alive?

Mike stood there with the gun in his hand happily satisfied with his work as he saw both father and son lying unconscious next to each other. He had finally gotten his revenge, and as they say- it was sweet.  
  
"The doc looks dead to me, boss," one of his men said, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Good. That's how I intended it to be," he replied smiling smugly.  
  
"Want me to check out his kid, too?"  
  
Mike shook his head. "No. Frankly I don't care if he's dead or alive. Doc Sloan is the only one I want pushing up daises. The kid is just an added bonus. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
They then ran away, just as Amanda and Jesse were running up, immediately concerned when they saw Steve and Mark lying still on the ground. "Oh, my god!" Amanda screamed, running over to Mark. "Mark? Mark, can you hear me?"  
  
Jesse left Amanda with Mark and ran over to Steve, hoping that he didn't lose his best friend as well. "Steve? Can you here me, buddy?"  
  
Steve stirred slightly, giving Jesse a sigh of relief. "Mmm... Dad..."  
  
"Steve's alive, Amanda! What about Mark?"  
  
Amanda took a deep breath and shakily turned Mark over, finding him still unconscious. "I don't know he-"  
  
Mark cleared his throat some, and soon his words were heard as clear as day. "Is Mike gone?"  
  
Amanda shrieked, prompting Jesse to run quickly over to them, not knowing what to expect. "What?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"He's alive!" Amanda said, pointing at him.  
  
"Well of course I am," Mark replied, his eyes still closed. "You don't think I would want someone to kill me, do you?"  
  
Jesse grinned and started laughing slightly, as Amanda smacked him on the arm. "Do you think this is funny? He nearly scared me half to death!!"  
  
"Well, you know, given the situation and that it was you that he, well..."  
  
Amanda hit him again and got up from the ground. "You are SO not funny right now! So I'm just going to leave you two and your humor and go check on Steve."  
  
"She's so touchy, sometimes," Jesse replied, grinning. "So how are you feeling, Mark? He didn't get you, did he?"  
  
Mark sat up with help from Jesse, and shook his head. "Nope. Got a bullet proof vest."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From me," Chief Masters said, coming out from behind the trees. "Mark told us what happened and so we gave him that, while I hid behind the trees and I had back up on radio. As soon as Mike and his friends left, I radioed to follow them. So we should be getting an update on that, soon."  
  
"Well good. I'm glad that you didn't do anything stupid," Jesse replied towards Mark.  
  
"I can't believe I was even thinking of doing anything so stupid. I guess this guy really gets to me."  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"You and Amanda. I guess you both can be some pretty smooth talkers sometimes."  
  
Jesse grinned. "Yeah. I guess so!"  
  
Mark's look of happiness suddenly turned into a look of concern. "Wait a minute, where's Steve? Is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... Somewhat," Steve responded, walking slowly up to his father and Jesse.  
  
"Thank god," Mark said, letting out a sigh. "Are you allright?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You know clumsy me. When I was diving towards you, I tripped over a rock and knocked myself out."  
  
"Wow, you're right. That is clumsy," Jesse replied, laughing.  
  
Steve glared at him. "I wouldn't push if I were you Mr.-"  
  
"Ah! Not one word about Sally!"  
  
Chief Masters looked slightly confused. "Who's-"  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."  
  
Jesse's glare at Amanda was suddenly interrupted by the Chief's cell phone ringing, to which he picked up without hesitation. "Yes?... What?! How could you possibly lose him?! I gave you specific instructions to- yeah, well I don't care if he was driving too fast for you, that's the lamest excuse I've heard! Now I'm going back to precinct and I want you in my office when I get there, is that understood?... Good!!"  
  
Mark rubbed his face as he watched the chief hang up. "Let me guess... They lost Mike, didn't they?"  
  
The chief sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, we're not giving up, Mark. We'll get this guy if it's the last thing we do." **  
  
About a year had passed and the fab four were back with their regular lives. A few months ago, there had been a car wreck on the PCH and though the person inside was completely almost destroyed, they determined from dental samplings that it was indeed Mike Pearson. They were all a bit shaken up and confused as to how exactly it happened, but they were also glad that the whole mess was over.  
  
"I still can't believe you found a car exactly like your old one," Amanda said to Jesse as they were eating dinner at Bob's one night.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Jesse replied, in-between a mouthful of ribs.  
  
"Nothing... I guess. It's just that I think Sally would want you to move on."  
  
"And I am- with her twin!"  
  
Amanda placed a hand on his. "Yeah, but Jesse you have to realize that- oh god, what am I saying? It's a car for crying out loud!"  
  
"Hey, it's-"  
  
"Not just a car, we know, Jesse," Mark spoke up.  
  
"Darn right it's not just a car. It's special," he said, stabbing his fork into the potato salad on his plate.  
  
"Hey, guys," Steve said, walking in and sitting next to Jesse.  
  
"Hi, son," Mark greeted him. "Anything good happen at work today?"  
  
"You mean, do I have any cases for you to help solve?" he responded, grinning.  
  
"Mm, whatever," he replied, taking a sip of his iced tea.  
  
"Nah, nothing much. The thing with Mike Pearson took up a lot of our time. We're just now getting back into the swing of things again."  
  
"Well hey, I for one am happy that he is out of here," Amanda said.  
  
"Me, too," Jesse said with a mouthful of food.  
  
Amanda looked grossed out, as she handed him a napkin. "Must you talk with your mouth full?"  
  
"Hey, it's my restaurant, I'll do what I want," he said, grabbing the napkin from her and wiping the part of the table he got food on in front of him.  
  
Mark shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"About what, dad?" Steve asked.  
  
"About Mike. I mean, I want to believe he's dead, but a part of me just feels like he isn't. That he's still out there somehow."  
  
"Mark, that's crazy. They proved it was him. I mean, the dental records showed it," Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah, but that could have been fixed."  
  
"Dad, come on. I mean, you have to stop with this. He's gone. We're all safe again. Please, can't we just let it go?"  
  
Mark sighed. "I guess. Yeah, you're right. I'm being too paranoid. We should be celebrating. Here's to life, and living it to the fullest," he said, holding up his glass. "And knowing that Mike Pearson is out of our lives for good."  
  
They all drank to that, but was soon interrupted when the once happy and popular restaurant disappeared as it exploded into the night air.  
  
TBC... 


	11. The Phone Call

Note: Okay, sorry I took so long to update, but I had a lot of things going on, along with a bit of writer's block. Anyways, I managed to get over that and find some time to write this chapter finally, so enjoy!!:-D **  
  
Jesse opened his eyes slowly and looked around, soon realizing what had just happened moments before. He was enjoying his meal one minute, and was now laying with some of the building on top of him the next. He moved a little and soon found that nothing extremely heavy was on top of him when he was able to sit up some. He surveyed the destroyed barbeque bobs and realized that this wasn't any minor mishap; for whoever did this wanted all four of them dead, and with the damage he saw before his eyes, this person could very well have succeeded.  
  
He carefully stood up, and immediately grabbed onto the wall when a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him. He stood there for a few minutes and took a deep breath, for he couldn't quit now. He had to find the other three. As he started to move once more, he suddenly heard a slight groan coming from beneath him, with what sounded like a male's voice. So either Mark or Steve was still alive, and he hoped prayed that the remaining two had the same fortune as well.  
  
He removed some debris out of his way and leaned down to the where the voice was coming, soon seeing that the voice belonged to Steve. "Steve! Can you hear me, buddy?"  
  
Jesse listened closely and soon heard a weak voice fill his ears once more. "Mm... Jesse?"  
  
Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's me. Aren't you lucky that you got trapped with me?"  
  
"Yeah, as if the first time wasn't pleasant enough," Steve replied, referring to when the hospital blew up and they were trapped together.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't all bad! We made ourselves do something that we never would have done if we weren't in there- we brought a barbeque joint."  
  
"Yeah, that of which ironically blew up."  
  
Jesse's happy grin suddenly disappeared. "Good point."  
  
"Look, just help me up, allright?" he replied, trying to move some debris off of him.  
  
Jesse sighed and helped remove some until he could see Steve's full body, gasping at what he saw. Not only did he have blood dripping on parts of his face, but his whole shirt was soaked with blood as well. "What the- how the hell are you still talking with that much blood... you know... coming out of you."  
  
Steve grinned and got some on his fingers, then licking it off the next minute, which almost made Jesse lose his dinner. "Jess, take a look around. Where are we?"  
  
"Uh... The kitchen?"  
  
Steve grinned. "And I'm where?"  
  
"Uh, near the stove."  
  
"Which had what on it?"  
  
Jesse hesitated a moment. "A big pan of barbeque sauce."  
  
Steve nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Jesse grinned slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable at the moment. "So what's your point?"  
  
Steve laughed slightly and got up from the ground with the help of Jesse. "Nothing. Just don't assume, because you know what people who assume are-"  
  
"Oh, don't even go there. You can just find your own way out if-"  
  
Jesse looked around not able to see a way out and swallowed hard. "-If uh, you let me help you."  
  
Steve smiled. "Sure thing, partner."  
  
Steve walked around the place, and saw a slight opening at the top of a bunch of concrete piled together. He moved one of them slightly, and immediately jumped back when even more came tumbling down. Jesse tripped as he moved back as well, and together they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Wow, we make a good pair," Jesse stated. "Kind of like butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid."  
  
Steve sighed, and managed to get himself off the ground. "Like butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid?"  
  
Jesse shrugged as he managed to get himself off the ground as well. "Or a lonely doctor and a lonely police lieutenant."  
  
"Right, Jess. Well, doc, how are we going to get ourselves out of this one?"  
  
Jesse hesitated a moment. "Hey, I said I was lonely, not smart."  
  
"Yeah, well we had both better get smart, or we're going to be trapped in here for awhile. And keep in mind that Amanda and my dad are still here somewhere. I just hope that they're allright. God forbid..." **  
  
"You're going to pay, Sloan! You're going to know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, just like I did! You're going to pay!!"  
  
Mark awoke with a start, and sighed. It was just a dream... Only he had woken up to a nightmare. He looked around and saw that he was still in the dining area, not too far from where he was eating just a few minutes ago. He knew that somehow, someway that Mike Pearson was to blame for this. Whether he was dead or alive, he was still to blame... Mark could feel it. But he wasn't going to let him win. He would make sure that he and the other three would get out safely, no matter what it took.  
  
He then managed to get himself to stand up, and looked himself over. A few cuts and bruises, a little blood dripping from his forehead, but nothing else that he could see or feel. "Okay, I'm fine, now I need to find Steve, Amanda, and Jesse," he said to himself, making his way through all the destruction. "Steve?! Amanda?! Jesse?! Can you guys hear me?!"  
  
He then heard a slight noise and sprinted over to where he heard it, soon finding Amanda to match it. "Amanda, honey, are you allright?"  
  
"You mean, do I have any punctured lungs like last time? No, I think I'll live."  
  
Mark examined her closely. "Well, looks to me like you just have a miled concussion and some cuts and bruises. Do you think you can stand?"  
  
Amanda slowly tried rise to her feet with the support of Mark, soon hearing two other voices. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?!"  
  
They both looked over and saw two rescue workers surveying the place, bringing them a sigh of relief. "Over here!" Mark shouted.  
  
Both the workers spotted them and ran over, trying to avoid all the debris that was in their way. "Are you both allright?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine, but my son and my friend are still in here somewhere," Mark replied, a concerned look written all over his face.  
  
One of the workers nodded, as they both took Mark and Amanda and started to safely guide them out of the building. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're allright. We have other rescue workers searching the building. If they're in here, they hopefully should be found soon." Mark just nodded as he stared ahead in a trance. He didn't know what else to say or do; for his fear for Steve and Jesse's was taking over him, making it where he didn't even know if his hope would be a success or a failure.  
  
As they made it completely outside, some emt workers greeted him and Amanda and carefully guided them to an ambulance to look over them. "Well, looks like you both are lucky," the emt stated, as he was working on Mark. "If the roof had completely came down, you would've been a pancake. Thank goodness the bomb wasn't that powerful."  
  
"So you think that my son and my friend survived?" Mark asked, staring the destructed building, with worry all over his face.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Even in non powerful bombs, people can be seriously injured or killed..." He stopped himself when he suddenly saw Mark's face grow with more concern. "... But uh, what do I know? It's not like I'm on the bomb squad or anything. I could be wrong."  
  
Mark barely moved as he sat there, not taking his eyes away from the building. "I sure hope you are."  
  
A sudden ring interrupted his trance, and after a few minutes realized that it was his own phone, which surprisingly didn't get damaged by the destruction. Hopeful that maybe Steve or Jesse had the same luck with their phone and was calling him, he grabbed it without hesitation, and answered. "Hello? Son? Jesse?"  
  
He then cringed as he heard an all too familiar laugh, followed by a not too pleasant voice. "Wouldn't you love that Dr. Sloan? Sorry, but you'll have to settle for me, instead."  
  
Mark's knuckles started to turn white as he clenched it in a fist in anger. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On who you think I am. You could be wrong you know."  
  
"Look, I don't have time for guessing games. What do you want?"  
  
"Mm, not much. Just pleasure from watching you suffer, while loved ones are suffering."  
  
"Mike, please, I'm begging-"  
  
"Why exactly are you calling me Mike, doctor? Isn't Mike dead? Didn't you kill him?"  
  
"What? No, I- who is this?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare. Oh, and don't clench your hands, doc. That's how arthritis is started, or in your case, gets worse."  
  
Mark's heart nearly stopped as he suddenly felt the hairs on the top of his neck stand on end. "You can see me?"  
  
"Why of course, doc. I like to examine my handy work."  
  
"You're the one responsible for this?"  
  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one. You figure it out."  
  
"I swear, if anything happens to Steve or Jesse, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? Sorry, but I think I have more power over you. And now if you don't mind, I think I'll take pleasure in watching you suffer once more. Say good-bye to your precious little son and friend."  
  
Mark then heard the line go dead as his face turned a sheet of white. He then saw more workers starting to go in to look for Steve and Jesse, and jumped off the ambulance, starting to scream at them. "No, don't go in there! It's not-"  
  
He was then interrupted as he fell to the ground, soon seeing another explosion that took over his fears once again.  
  
TBC.. 


	12. Hoping

Note: Sorry it took so long to update yet again. I've been really busy these past couple of weeks with work, family, and me graduating from high school last Sunday, that I haven't had a chance to even get on the computer until now! But things have calmed down a bit, and hopefully after this chapter I'll be able to update more frequently. Anyways, here's the next chapter finally and enjoy!!:-D **  
  
Mark's world suddenly seemed to disappear around him, as all he could focus on was the destructed building that held his son and close friend inside. He slowly got up from the ground in shock, hardly noticing when Amanda ran up to his side in a panic. How could something like this have happened? And why Steve and Jesse?  
  
As he was trying to sort out the answers in his head, he felt Amanda's gentle hand on his shoulder, but barely noticed as all he could think about was if he would ever hear his son's voice, or Jesse's humor, or anything about them ever again.  
  
"Mark? Please... Say something," Amanda said in a shaky voice, as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Mark continued to stare ahead in a trance, not sure of what to say or do next. "I... Mike's still alive."  
  
Amanda slightly gasped. "What? Why would you think that, Mark?"  
  
"Amanda, look around. Who else do you think could have done this?"  
  
"Well, you do have a lot of enemies, Mark, I mean-"  
  
"Yeah, but none that has been torturing us for this long."  
  
Amanda slightly nodded. "Yeah, but Mike's dead, Mark. They identified the body."  
  
"No, they identified a body, but it probably wasn't Mikes."  
  
"Mark, that's ridiculous. His dental records showed that it was Mike Pearson."  
  
"Yeah, but those could have been fixed."  
  
Amanda shook her head. "No, they couldn't have because... Well, because we didn't just identify him by his teeth."  
  
Mark's mouth dropped. "What are you getting at, Amanda?"  
  
"Well, there was a scar up above his left eye. The scar that he had gotten from his cousin when he killed her. And it's a very specific mark that I've never seen anyone else with."  
  
Mark stood there in silence for a moment, not sure what to do or say next. "So we've got a copycat on lose?"  
  
"That's what my guess would be," she agreed.  
  
Mark looked down at his phone and sighed. "Yeah, well, I won't hesitate to kill this one, too, if anything happened to Steve or Jesse."  
  
Before Amanda had a chance to respond, a rescue worker rushed past them. Mark suddenly ran up to him and stopped him, a pleading look on his face. "What's going on in there? How are Steve and Jesse?"  
  
"I don't know, the building is very unstable. If we don't get them out of there now, they could both be pancakes, soon."  
  
Mark took a deep breath as he tried to comprehend what was just told to him. "Then you have to find them. Please. I'll do any... I'll..."  
  
Amanda suddenly grabbed him, as he started to sway a bit and carefully guided him to place to sit. "It's okay, Mark. Just take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. They're going to find them."  
  
"How- how can you be so sure?" he said, staring ahead at the building.  
  
"Because, it's Steve and Jesse. They've both come close to dying before, but made it. And they'll make it now."  
  
"I want to believe that, too, Amanda, but I-"  
  
"You can, Mark. Just have faith."  
  
"I did have faith... Until God took away one of my children. Now he very well could have taken the other one, as well. And if that happens, then I don't think I'll ever have faith again." **  
  
"Mmmm... Steve? Steve, are you allright?" Jesse called, as he struggled to move.  
  
He got no answer, making his worries grow by the second. He groaned as he felt pain all over his body, and finally managed to get up off the ground, his mind fully dedicated on finding Steve, and hopefully alive.  
  
"Steve? Can you hear me? Allright uh, maybe you can't talk... That's okay, uh, just make a sound or something."  
  
He suddenly turned when he heard a noise and his hopes were soon replaced with a scream when he saw a rat jump out from under some rubble. "Okay, then again, just a sound from your throat or something would be good..."  
  
"Scardy cat."  
  
Jesse smiled and gave a sigh of relief when he heard his friend's weak voice ring through his ears, and immediately made his way over towards him. "I wasn't scared, just... Startled."  
  
"Mm... Sure."  
  
Jesse smiled, although concerned as to how much destruction was on top of him. "So uh, what do you say we get you out of here?"  
  
"Jess, I don't think even super man could get this stuff off me."  
  
"Aw, sure he could," Jesse joked as he struggled to hold tears back at the sight of his best friend. "If he's able to get a hot chick like Lois Lane, then he can certainly lift some rubble from a building."  
  
Steve grinned slightly. "Sure, Jess."  
  
"Uh, look, we'll get this stuff off of you in no time," he replied as he coughed slightly from some of the smoke of small fires spread out through the building.  
  
Steve took in a shaky breath and stopped Jesse in his tracks, by gently placing a hand on his. "Jess, look I-"  
  
"Uh, you know, you really shouldn't be talking. You should be saving your strength," he replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Jess, please listen to me."  
  
Jesse sighed and swallowed hard, finally sitting still. "Uh, sure. What's up?"  
  
"Jess, look at me. I'm not exactly ready to sprint out of here. A-"  
  
"Yeah, well, me neither!" Jesse suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not pinned down like this. You're not practically being crushed. And... And I don't think I'll be able to survive to tell about this one, Jess."  
  
Jesse quickly wiped a tear away from his eye. "Of course you will. I mean, what about the time you were shot? It didn't look like you were going to survive that, but you surprised us all."  
  
"Jess, I can feel it. I can barely focus right now, and can hardly breathe or feel my body. Jess, please, don't make this harder than it already is. I- "  
  
"NO!! I won't give up on you, and you're not going to either!! So you have to stop talking like that! Because I won't accept it and I won't listen to it!!"  
  
"Jess... I love you, Jess. You've always been the brother I've never had. I don't think my life would have been as good if you hadn't been in it."  
  
By this time Jesse let his tears flow freely down his cheeks, as he held on to his best friend's hand. "Steve-"  
  
"Tell Amanda that I love her, too. And tell dad... Tell him that I'm sorry. But that I will always love him so much and that I'm in a better place now."  
  
"Steve, no, I-"  
  
"Jess, you have to promise me you'll take care of him. Please. Promise me."  
  
Jesse shook his head and sniffed. "No. I'm not because you're going to be allright. Just hold on. Help will be here, soon."  
  
"I'll always care about you, Jess. Always..."  
  
Jesse's heart suddenly skipped a beat when Steve's hand went limp in his. "NO!! STEVE!!"  
  
He then reached over to his neck, and froze when there was no pulse beating under it.  
  
TBC... 


	13. Protecting the Ones You Love

Jesse's heart dropped suddenly, but tried to stay as calm as he could, in order to help Steve. "HELP!! We need help in here, please!!"  
  
He then turned back to Steve, taking as much of the destruction off him as he could, and started putting pressure on Steve's heart, determined that he wasn't going to lose his best friend.  
  
Seconds passed by, which seemed like hours, but Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone approaching them. "It's okay, you're going to be allright Steve," he said, still applying pressure to his heart.  
  
"Is there someone in here?!"  
  
"Yes, in here!" Jesse shouted in response. "Please help, my friend is in trouble!!"  
  
"Allright, just relax. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"He has no pulse, that's what's wrong! I need you to help me with CPR!! You do the chest pressures, and I'll do the breathing!"  
  
"Allright, allright, just take it easy, I'll help, but you need to calm down or-"  
  
"Look, buddy, I don't have TIME to calm down, my best friend is fighting for his life, so if you'll excuse me, I'll stay as calm or loud as I damn well please!!"  
  
The rescue worker looked a bit taken aback, but slightly nodded, soon helping a hopeful Jesse, to try and save Steve's life. **  
  
"Daddy, my leg doesn't feel too good."  
  
Mark smiled, and sat down next to his six year old son's bedside. "Well, son, maybe you'll listen to me the next time I tell you not to climb up that shed."  
  
"But I was just trying to be a cowboy. They always climb up buildings and things and then get the bad guys."  
  
"Well that's fine, Steve, but that's a dangerous thing to do. Television is a lot different than real life. A lot of it can be misleading."  
  
"Mis- what?"  
  
Mark laughed a bit. "Tricky. Just because they may not get hurt on tv, doesn't mean that you can't. That's why when mommy and I tell you something, you need listen to us, because we care about you and we know what's best for you. Do you understand, son?"  
  
Steve nodded and hugged his bear closer to him. "You always try to protect me, daddy. And I'm sorry when I don't listen. But I'll listen to you from now on and you can protect me for the rest of my life!"  
  
Mark grinned. "Well I'll surely try my best."  
  
"Yeah, well I know you can do anything, because you're the best daddy in the whole wide world!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about that," Mark said with a sly grin.  
  
"Hey, would I lie to you?"  
  
"No, I guess not!"  
  
Steve smiled a wide grin, showing his two missing front teeth, as Mark settled him into bed for the night. "Good-night, son."  
  
"Good-night, daddy. Oh, and daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Steve?"  
  
"I love you a lot, too."  
  
Mark smiled, giving him a big hug and kiss. "I love you, too, kiddo. I love you, too..."  
  
Mark came back to the previous and looked around at all the chaos around him. He clenched his hands together, and closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the urge to run in to see if his son and Jesse were allright.  
  
"They are, you know."  
  
Mark looked up into a calm Amanda's eyes, and sighed. "Are what?"  
  
"They're going to be allright."  
  
"How can you be so sure? I'm Steve's father, and almost like a father to Jesse, and I can't protect either one of them!"  
  
Amanda gently placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, no one expects you to. You can't always protect everyone, and as a doctor you should know that."  
  
"I know, but I just feel so... So helpless."  
  
"I know. But don't worry; I'm sure that they're both allright. All we have to do keep is faith and hope..." **  
  
"Come on, Steve!! Breath, damn it!!" Jesse said, in-between breaths.  
  
"Look, Dr. Travis, we've been working on him for a minute now. I think you're going to have to accept-"  
  
"NO! I'm not going to accept anything! And I don't care what you or anyone else might... Wait! Hold on a second!"  
  
Jesse eagerly leaned down towards Steve's chest and touched his neck, a smile soon spreading over his face. "He's got a pulse!" **  
  
"Dr. Sloan?"  
  
Mark turned around, facing a rescue worker and nodded. "No, I already told you, I'm not going to the hospital until I hear about Steve and Jesse."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to tell you that I just got radioed by another worker inside the building. They found both of them."  
  
Amanda and Mark's mouths dropped, as they listened in anticipation to the worker. "B- both of them? Are they alive?" Mark asked.  
  
The worker nodded. "Yes, but one of them is in critical condition."  
  
"Which one?" Amanda asked, suddenly.  
  
"Uh, I- It's your son from what I was told, Dr. Sloan. But don't worry, we'll do all we can to help him."  
  
Mark stood speechless for a moment. "How, uh... I mean, when are they coming out?"  
  
"Right now," a familiar face said behind them.  
  
Amanda suddenly shrieked and wrapped her arms around a half-alive looking Jesse. "Oh, Jesse! I'm so glad you're allright!!"  
  
Jesse smiled, as Amanda wiped some tears from her eyes. "Me, too."  
  
"Me, three," Mark responded, giving him an embrace as well. "Have uh, you seen Steve? They told me-"  
  
Mark stopped suddenly as he watched Steve being wheeled past him in a hurry. "Steve? Wait! I'm going with you!" he shouted, running over to the ambulance.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Sloan, we really don't think-"  
  
"Well I could give a rat's behind on what you think, but I'm going with my son and that's final!! Now if you would kindly move out of my way."  
  
The emt sighed and allowed Mark on, ready for the long trip ahead of them. **  
  
"He's a fighter, Mark, he'll make it," Jesse said later while in Steve's room.  
  
Mark nodded, not taking his eyes off his son. "You know, he never would have made it if it weren't for you, Jess. I don't know how I can thank you enough."  
  
"Aw, just let me beat ya at poker every once and awhile and we'll call it even."  
  
Mark slightly laughed for the first time in awhile. "Not a chance, kid." **  
  
As Mark and Jesse talked in Steve's room, they never noticed the shadow lurking within viewing distance... "Well isn't that sweet. Mark Sloan and his loved ones. Well, I may not have gotten you yet, Sloan, but I will. And when I get through with you, you're going to wish you had never been born. And that's a sure promise."  
  
TBC... 


	14. Trying to find the Mole

"Hold, it, young man! Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Steve groaned and sat back down at his bed, then looking up at his father. "Uh... Going for a walk?"  
  
Mark gave him a stern look and gave a slight 'mm-hm', as he started to pull the covers over his son. "Well as much as I like how much enthusiasm you have, son, you're still not going anywhere until I say so."  
  
"But dad, this is the second time I've been in the hospital within just a few months and-"  
  
"Which gives me all the more reason to be concerned about you," Mark replied.  
  
"Dad, come on, I'm fine! Please, just let me go."  
  
Mark shook his head. "Sorry. But I worry a little when my son is put in the hospital after coming an inch away from dying."  
  
"But that was three weeks ago! I'm fine now! Look, you said it yourself dad, there's still a copycat out there trying to kill us and by me being a cop, it's my civic duty to try and catch this guy!"  
  
"Why? So he can succeed in killing you this time?" Jesse said, entering the room. "You know, third time's a charm."  
  
"You're not helping, Jess," he said, glaring at him. "Besides, Mike was the one who hurt me the first time, and someone completely different did it the second time. Plus it probably wasn't just me he wanted killed. All four of us were in that building when it blew up, and this person had to have known that."  
  
"You're right, but I'm still not letting you out of that bed, mister," Mark said.  
  
Jesse scratched his head. "But who would go to such great lengths to get us, and right after Mike died?"  
  
"It would have to have been someone who knew Mike and decided to carry on his revenge after he died," Mark suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but the question now is who? We know that he doesn't have any family left because his cousin he killed was the only living member left," Steve pointed out.  
  
"So how could we possibly find out who it is?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I think I'll go have a talk with Chief Masters," Mark stated, starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"I think I'll go with you," Jesse agreed.  
  
"Okay. We'll see you later tonight, Steve. And you'd better be in that bed when we return," Mark said.  
  
Steve sighed. "Oh, you mean after you're done talking to my boss? Yeah, sure thing, dad."  
  
Steve waited until they were out of sight, and immediately pulled the covers off of him. "They act like I'm totally unable to move or something. Well I'm not just going to sit back and-"  
  
"Steven Michael Sloan, you get back in that bed or I'm putting a guard on your door!" Mark yelled from outside.  
  
Steve suddenly sat down on his bed, and swallowed hard. "Yes, father.." **  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Travis, how are you?" Chief Masters said later that day at the precinct.  
  
"Doing just fine, Chief," Mark replied with a smile.  
  
"Well good. I hope that explosion didn't affect either of you."  
  
Jesse shook his head. "Aw, just a couple days of bed rest, nothing major though. Now Steve on the other hand.."  
  
The Chief laughed a bit, and sat down behind his desk. "I'm sure he's being as difficult as ever."  
  
"You have no idea. It's never easy having a child as stubborn as on person can get," Mark replied with a grin.  
  
The Chief nodded. "Well that's what makes him one of my top detectives. So, as glad as I am to know that Steve's going to be allright, I know that there's something else you came here to talk about."  
  
"Uh, yes, actually we-"  
  
The Chief held a hand up, stopping Mark in mid-sentence. "Let me guess, you're trying to find out who blew that building since Mike Pearson is now dead?"  
  
"Boy, he sure saw us coming," Jesse replied.  
  
"Well, Chief, can you blame me? I mean, he could have killed us and he almost did kill Steve. If it hadn't been for Jesse, then he would have succeeded in killing my son. And now that Steve is okay.."  
  
"You think this person could try to finalize his project?"  
  
"Well, it really goes without saying, Chief. You know that's what's going to happen. Which is why we need to catch this guy before it's too late."  
  
"And I agree. But how do you suggest we catch this person?"  
  
"Yeah, how are we?" Jesse wondered. "I mean this person isn't going to leave us alone until he or she has succeeded in killing one or all of us."  
  
Mark's eyes suddenly widened as he held up a finger. "Jesse, that's it!"  
  
Jesse looked confused. "What's it?"  
  
"You just gave us the way to catch this person!"  
  
The Chief looked at Mark with the same confused look as Jesse. "How?"  
  
Jesse's smile soon disappeared. "Yeah, how?" **  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Mark and Amanda stood up in the waiting room later that day, concerned looks on both of their faces. "How is he, Jesse?"  
  
Jesse swallowed hard, and quickly wiped his eyes. "Uh, the medicine that we were giving him caused an allergic reaction, and-"  
  
"But how? We've been giving it to him for awhile!" Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah, but this doesn't always affect everyone right away. It's been building up in his system for these past few weeks and it made his heart clog up.."  
  
"No, I don't believe it. He would have been in a lot worse shape if that were the case," Mark stated.  
  
"Sometimes it doesn't always have a strong effect on people until the end, Mark. You should know that."  
  
Mark shook his head. "No, he can't.. I want to see him. I-"  
  
"Mark, please, you have to let me get this out-"  
  
"No! My son is fine! And I want to talk to him!"  
  
"Mark, you can't! Steve is dead!"  
  
TBC... 


	15. A Plan of Action

Mark stood there in a trance, hardly able to comprehend what was just told to him. "I... I need to see... I-"  
  
Amanda put a hand gently on Mark. "Uh, Mark, they're wheeling him to my lab probably as we speak so I can do an autopsy... So-"  
  
"No! No autopsy," Mark said suddenly.  
  
Amanda and Jesse looked a bit taken aback. "But Mark," Jesse spoke up, "don't you want to find out for certain how he died? I mean for all we know that crazy lunatic that blew up Bobs could have done something to kill Steve. We-"  
  
"You're not going to cut up my son like he's some kind of..."  
  
Mark trailed off and without a word walked off, leaving a devastated Amanda and Jesse behind. **  
  
Meanwhile, someone learking in the shadows smiled to himself as he watched the sad drama before him. "Well, well. Looks like we have one down and three to go. And you Sloan, will be my very last victim. Because I always save the best for last..." **  
  
Later that day, Amanda sighed as she pulled back the sheet only to see Steve lying there as pail as a ghost. She turned her head and quietly composed herself, then turning back around and throwing the sheet back over him.  
  
"You have to do it sometime," Jesse said, entering quietly.  
  
"How? How can I- I mean he was- I loved him so much, Jesse..."  
  
"I know, I know. Come here," he said pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I loved him, too. But he's in a better place now. And he's not alone. He's with Carol and Katherine."  
  
Amanda nodded and sniffed quietly. "I know. It's just not right..."  
  
"I know. I-" he then noticed some nurses peeking into the lab, and made his way over to the windows, closing the blinds and door to ensure their privacy.  
  
He then turned back around and saw Amanda starting to roll Steve into one of the refrigerator compartments that all bodies were kept in for a short while, and gasped. "Uh, Aman-"  
  
"Hey, I didn't sign up to be a Popsicle here!"  
  
Amanda laughed slightly as she heard Steve's voice come from under the blanket. "So what, I can't have a little fun?"  
  
Steve sat up and glared at her. "Ha, ha. If this is the treatment I get when I'm really gone, then I request another paleontologist."  
  
Jesse grinned. "Well at least we were convincing. We have to be with this guy."  
  
Steve nodded. "Okay, so I'm dead. Now what?"  
  
"Well, now we wait until he tries show himself or do something again, and we bait him!" Jesse said.  
  
"And this was dad's idea, again?"  
  
"Yup!" Mark said, making his way inside and shutting the door behind him. "I tell ya, I don't know what I'd do if you were really gone. Even just pretending is hard enough."  
  
Steve sighed. "Dad-"  
  
"I'm okay, son. Because now you're protected, so that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah, but how exactly are we going to do this? Am I just going to stay hidden forever?"  
  
"No, just until we can catch this guy," Jesse stated.  
  
"Mm, easy for you to say. You're not a walking dead guy."  
  
"No, but that'd be awesome! Kind of like 'Night of the Living Dead!'"  
  
Amanda gave Jesse a look. "Would you please be serious for once in your life?"  
  
Jesse looked a bit uneasy. "I'm telling you, it's not looking so good right now."  
  
Mark grinned. "Allright you two, we need to discuss some things now... And seriously," he said, giving a glance towards Jesse's direction.  
  
Jesse held up his hands, with his mouth wide open. "Hey, I can be as serious as you want me to be! Just give me a minute or two..."  
  
"Uh, anyway, where am I supposed to stay until this guy is caught?"  
  
"Uh, in Arkansas with your uncle Stacey," Mark said.  
  
Steve's eyes grew wide, as he jumped off the gurney. "With Stacey?! Dad, I am not going to stay with him, much less leave the state while you all are still at risk!!" "Look, Steve, it's the only safe place I could think of. It's either that or your aunt Dora."  
  
Steve cringed. "No. I'm not staying with either one and that's final!"  
  
"Young man, just this one time I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with me. I me-"  
  
"Cooperate?! How much more could I be cooperating?! I'm making everyone think I'm dead for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes, but there's more involved with this plan and I-"  
  
"Yeah, throwing me out of the state to stay with a soda shop owner or a crazy old-"  
  
"Steve, I don't want to argue with you. I will throw you on that plane if I have to!"  
  
"And I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Whoa, guys! Come on, chill out here!" Jesse said, stepping in. "I mean, we're trying to catch a killer and arguing isn't going to solve anything here!"  
  
Steve sighed. "He's right, dad. I'm sorry."  
  
Mark smiled. "I am too, son. It's just that I'm worried about you, you know?"  
  
"I know, dad. But you have to realize that I'm an adult and can make my own decisions."  
  
"Boy, don't I know it. It just seems like yesterday you were a teenager and we couldn't agree half the time because you thought you could make your own decisions."  
  
"And he's still like that whenever we're working together at Bobs," Jesse replied.  
  
"You mean, used to work at Bobs?" Amanda stated.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thank god for that."  
  
"Okay, what is this, pick on the dead guy time? Maybe you all would appreciate me more if I were really dead."  
  
"Depends. What'd you leave me in your will?" Jesse replied.  
  
Amanda smacked his arm suddenly. "Would you just keep your mouth shut from now on?!"  
  
Mark held his hands up. "Okay, okay. As much as I hate to say it, we need to get moving along with our plan."  
  
"Great," Steve agreed. "So where exactly am I staying?"  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a few moments as they pondered the thought, and soon heard Amanda's voice breaking it with an idea. "Hey, aren't your neighbors, the Walker family, renting out their house for the summer?"  
  
"That's right! That's a great idea, Amanda!" Mark replied.  
  
"I think so, too," Steve broke in. "Now I'm far enough away to where he won't spot me, but close enough to keep an eye on you, dad."  
  
"Steve-"  
  
"AH!! Let's not start it, again," Jesse said.  
  
"I agree," Mark responded, peeking through the blinds. "Allright, now it's not too busy at the moment, so if we were to sneak you out of here about now, than we should be okay."  
  
"Okay, let's do it!" said Jesse. **  
  
"So how was my funeral?"  
  
Steve heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone line and then a broken up voice. "It was beautiful, man!"  
  
"Jesse-"  
  
"What?! Look, I'm just joshing' you. It was you know... A funeral. People were sappy."  
  
"Sappy? Look, Jesse, I want to know is, was it believable?"  
  
"Well, yeah. For a few times there I had to keep reminding myself that you weren't really dead. I mean even your dad... wow. He's a damn good actor, I'll tell you that right now. Boy, I'd hate to see how he acts at your real funeral."  
  
"What, you think I'm not going to outlive my father or something?"  
  
"Well, with as accident prone as you are..."  
  
"Yeah, it's called being a cop, Jesse!"  
  
"Yeah, but I've never seen just one cop get admitted to hospital as much as you."  
  
Steve sighed. "Look, Jess, just be careful before you get admitted. Whether it'll be by me or this guy is the next question."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, wise guy. What the- hang on, there's some punk kids yelling outside of my window again. I just wish for once they could hang out somewhere else..."  
  
Steve waited patiently as he heard the phone bob up and down, followed by a window opening and Jesse's voice to go with it. "Hey!! I'm on a very important phone call here! How about some peace and- AHH!!!!"  
  
Steve sat up straight when Jesse's scream followed by the phone dropping filled his ears. "Jesse?! Jesse, are you allright?! Jesse, talk to me!!"  
  
He then listened in horror, as the only sound he heard was the phone line going dead.  
  
TBC.. 


	16. Playing in the Dark

Note: Okay, I just first of all wanted to apologize for not having enough description in my story, and not having it be as good as it should be. It's just that some of the chapters I wrote I wrote in like 10-15 minutes just so I wouldn't haven't you guys wait for another chapter for so long, because I felt guilty for waiting so long before. And I guess now I should wait instead until I have enough time to write some description. And as far as the spelling goes, sorry about the 'paleontologist' thing, I guess I got a little mixed up on my doctor titles, lol! I guess I'm not thinking extremely clearly, but uh thanks to Cass for the point out and thank you for not making fun of me for it, lol! You sound like you have a good sense of humor.:-) As for whoever 'M' is though, get a life and learn what constructive criticism is! Because you calling my story one dimensional and deadly dull is just plain rude and would not be categorized as constructive criticism. If you don't like my story then fine, but keep in mind that it's not like I'm writing for a Pulitzer prize or anything, it's just an internet story based on a tv show. And I could care less on what you think, because I have 52 other people who seem to like my story even WITH dialogue, gasp! So I'll write for them, and anyone else who likes my stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope it's better than the last few, and I want to shout a big thank you to those who are faithful to this story! You all are awesome!! Enjoy!!:-) **  
  
"How is he, dad?"  
  
Steve could hear his father sigh over the phone, and relaxed a little. He usually had a knack for distinguishing certain sounds or singles from Mark, and often could read him before he could say a word. And with the certain sigh he heard from his dad just now, was one that usually meant he was upset; yet there was good news coming.  
  
As the silence over the line became too much, Steve broke out of his thoughts and spoke up once more. "Dad?"  
  
"Well," Mark began, in a worried and tiresome tone, something that made Steve tense up once more on the other end. "He's fine. He got shot in the shoulder. Fortunately, it didn't get near any major arteries or organs and the bullet went straight through, so we didn't have to do any surgery."  
  
"Ouch," Steve said, trying not to think about how much that hurt from personal experience. "Poor Jesse."  
  
"Yeah... This guy wants us to know that he means business; and just as well as Mike ever did... Maybe even better," Mark stated.  
  
"Well I for one, am getting sick of it," Steve broke in. "We need to catch this guy, dad, and NOW."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice, son. But we have to be careful. I mean, he's already come close to killing you, and now Jesse. And now Amanda could be next."  
  
"The same pattern of Mike Pearson."  
  
The words hung in the air for a few moments as both a concerned father and son pondered their worried thoughts in their heads. Malcolm and Ian Trainer, Carter and Caitlin Sweeny, among the other hundreds of enemies they had were never this twisted and delusional. But then again, twisted and delusional were right up their ally for solving the cases that needed to be solved. This one, however, was going to be a little trickier than most.  
  
"So uh, when is Jesse being released?" Steve asked suddenly, wanting to forget about that for the time being.  
  
"Tomorrow," Mark replied. "You know, to just see if it's not as serious as we thought."  
  
"Mm, I know that feeling."  
  
"Yes, but unlike you, son, he's a good boy and stays in bed like he's supposed to."  
  
Steve snickered a bit. "Well, yeah, he doesn't have much choice with being hopped up on pain killers and sedatives. Plus all the nurses."  
  
"That's never stopped you though," Mark responded with a slight laugh.  
  
Steve sighed. "Yeah, sure, insult the dead guy."  
  
"Oh, how are you with that, by the way?" Mark asked, a bit of a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, dad. And as you can see, my senses are as keen as ever."  
  
"I know, I know. If you hadn't of called that ambulance for Jesse, then he could have bled to death. You saved his live, son."  
  
"Right, well, I do what I can. And now what I'm going to do is request that you go home and bring Amanda with you. In fact, have her stay there for the time being, so I can keep an eye on both of you."  
  
Mark sighed. He knew that Steve was probably for once feeling left out, as well as bored with the currant situation he was in. "Look, Steve, you don't have to worry, Amanda and I will be-"  
  
"Dad, please, do this for me. I would really feel better if you did. Otherwise I would go nuts."  
  
Mark hesitated a moment and rubbed his forehead. "Allright, I'll talk to Amanda after my shift's over."  
  
"Thanks, dad. Have her send CJ and Dion to her mom's or something, and get her over here right away. Oh, and call security there and put some guards on Jesse's door. I'll call Chief Masters and have him send over a couple of uniforms later."  
  
"Allright, I'll call you when we get home tonight. Bye, son."  
  
"Bye, dad." **  
  
"Mm... So I'm lying there dreaming about all these nurses turning into Victoria Secret models right before my very eyes, right? And then I wake up and one of my nurses was dressed in this sexy little dress with wings, just like the models had, I start freaking out, so she hugs me, calms me down and says she was dressed for a costume party at her cousin's house. I mean, how wild is that?!"  
  
"Pretty wild," Amanda said with her head propped up on her hand, watching Jesse scarf down some potato chips and dip like there was no stopping him. "Glad to know you got your appetite back," she stated with bored tone.  
  
"Thanks! So uh... what's for dinner?"  
  
Amanda quietly rolled her eyes as Mark came to the table setting a big plate of ribs before them. "Dig in, everyone. I cooked some good old- fashioned Bob's ribs. Kind of missed them."  
  
Jesse rubbed his hands together eagerly and dug in, while Amanda put some salad on her plate and started off on that.  
  
For a few moments, everyone pondered their own thoughts as they ate, hoping that while the three were enjoying a peaceful meal that Steve was doing allright on his own. **  
  
"Aw, another perfect couple walking hand and hand on the beach, as the lonely 'dead' bachelor hides out here all by his lon- Wait a minute, what do we have here?"  
  
In the next moment, Steve looked over at his father's house through the binoculars carefully watching as he saw a suspicious truck move close to his father's house and park near it, then seeing two big rifles in two guy's hands as they finished getting ready for their entrance on his dad's home.  
  
"Damn it!" Steve said out loud, as he grabbed the phone and started dialing his dad's number, soon hearing a dial tone. "Come on, dad, answer!"  
  
"Sorry, but daddy has other plans," a low voice said from behind him. "With me."  
  
Steve was then unable to focus anymore as he felt a hard object on the back of his skull and in the next few moments suddenly plunged into darkness. **  
  
"So what's for desert?" Jesse asked eagerly, putting his napkin on top of his plate.  
  
"Glad to know this injury didn't affect your appetite," Amanda replied with a mumble.  
  
Mark grinned. "Actually, I'm going to make some desert right now if you two would like to go rest comfortably in the living room."  
  
"Allright," Amanda agreed. "But you had better hurry, you understand me?"  
  
Mark smiled and held up his hand. "I promise."  
  
Mark then turned to go make the desert when the ringing of the phone interrupted him. "Hello, Mark Sloan. Hello?"  
  
Amanda stayed behind looking a bit worried at Mark's expression, and broke in. "Mark? Who is it?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "I don't know... I heard breathing, then the phone dropping and a dial tone."  
  
"Mark, you don't think it's-"  
  
Amanda was soon interrupted when the lights went out, making her tense up gradually. "Mark? Mark?!"  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" Jesse shouted from the living room.  
  
Mark then heard the same voice from the phone call at the explosion site a couple of months ago and cringed. "Tick tock, doc. We've been playing the game and guess what? You lose!"  
  
Mark then jumped when the next sound that filled his once happy home, was a single gunshot echoing throughout the house.  
  
TBC... 


	17. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Note: I just wanted to thank you guys for your understanding of my last note in the last chapter. You guys are truly awesome, and without your support and inspiring comments, I would not have been able to do this. So thanks a bunch, and enjoy the next chapter!:-D ~  
  
Mark froze as immediate concerns came flooding into his head. He didn't know who this guy was from lack of sight and talking, but he knew that if he knew Mike Pearson that he was surely not sane by any means. He took a deep breath, trying to get all his thoughts into focus and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears from the sound of the single gunshot that vibrated off the walls just moments ago, hoping and praying that the it didn't hit Amanda or Jesse. He reached out his hand and soon made contact with the kitchen counter- right by the knife set he owned. Calmly, he slowly made his way towards the top of the knives, careful not to give himself away. He then turned around, and although he still couldn't see anything, decided to try and get something out of insane man standing near him, hoping to get a clue as to what exactly was going on.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Mark asked in a calm voice, keeping his fingertips on top of the sharp silverware.  
  
"You know what I want from you," came a reply, in a deep angry voice.  
  
"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to tell you anything! So just be quiet and no one will get hurt!"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Mark immediately shivered when he heard a gentle, shaky voice call out his name. "Amanda? Are you and Jesse allright?"  
  
"Yes... But who-"  
  
"Hey!! Did I say I wanted any talking in here?! No!! Now just shut up!!"  
  
"Look, we're not trying to make you upset, we just want to calmly work this out," Mark replied.  
  
"No, you see, I don't DO calm, okay? So either be quiet, or I'll give you a reason to be quiet!"  
  
Mark's heart suddenly skipped a beat as he heard Amanda shriek a moment later. "Let her go. It's me you want."  
  
"You're right. And I've got you right where I want you, doc. So do as I say or she'll be a bobble head tomorrow!"  
  
Amanda swallowed hard as she felt the cold steel of a large knife resting on her throat, and tried to relax as best as she could, praying that this would soon be over. "Please, just tell us what it is you're after. Maybe we can help you. We know that Mike probably influenced you. But you're probably not like that. You don't have to be like him. You don't have to prove anything to him."  
  
"What the hell is this?! A therapy session or somethin'?!"  
  
Amanda took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "No, we just want to help-"  
  
Amanda shrieked as he tightened his grip on her. "Well I don't need your help, understand?! So for the last time, SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Look, the last thing we want to do is make you upset, but we're rather confused. We just want to know what's going on here," Mark stated.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you? Fine. Yes, I'm continuing on Mike's job. There, happy now?"  
  
"But who are you?" Jesse said, slowly finding his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Mike's son!" Mark said suddenly.  
  
"Wh- how the hell did you- just who do you think you are, anyway?"  
  
"Son? But Mark, I thought that his cousin was Mike's last living relative," Jesse said.  
  
"I thought so, too. But I found out the reason why he killed his cousin," Mark paused, and turned to where he heard the guy breathing, directly talking to him. "Your father was with a married woman, your mom, thinking that in all the twenty years they were married together that he was the only man in her life. He then found out about your mom being a bigamist and went crazy. He then killed her, but was caught by his cousin, whom he then killed shortly thereafter. Then when the cops were called about all the noise, he only had time to hide your mom's body, and then only got caught with his cousin's body. Your dad then told you that your mom ran away with her other husband and wasn't coming back. And you believed him, and wanted to get revenge on me for putting him in jail. Then shortly after your father escaped from jail, you found out about your mom after some contractors accidentally dug up her remains a couple months ago. You were furious at your dad, but didn't let him on that you knew. Instead, you agreed to help him get me back, but then decided to kill him by cutting his brake lines on his car one night."  
  
"Well, why would he still want revenge on you, then?" Jesse asked suddenly.  
  
"That's what I asked myself. Then I figured that you knew I had solved all these cases over the past years... You were afraid that I would find out that you killed him, and you wanted to shut me up. You know, you're pretty clever. I almost didn't realize who you were until I took a guess."  
  
"I'm still kind of confused," Amanda said.  
  
"You mean, you're not used to that by now?" Jesse replied.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, you are pretty good, doc. But I'm better than my father. I'm Jonathan Pearson! He was nothing!! Just some piece of dirt that killed my only mother! He didn't know how much she meant to me!! I mean, she may have leaded a double life, but she hid it well. And she loved me unconditionally. He always made me feel like I wasn't good enough for his expectations! I hated him! Which is why I enjoyed watching him burn to death."  
  
"But why be like him? He kills people, you don't," Jesse stated.  
  
"Oh, but I do. And now I can't afford to go to jail. So I can't take any chances. I have to kill all of you now. And then I think I'll go finish off your son, as well, Dr. Sloan. You know, you almost had me fooled with that whole 'death' saga. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, doc. Next time, don't sit there laughing and acting like nothing's wrong the day after the funeral. That kind of tipped me off. And now when I get through with you three, he's going to be dead for sure this time. You have my personal guarantee. Now say good-bye to contestant number one, Dr. Amanda Bentley."  
  
Amanda tensed, as she felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "NO!!"  
  
Her screams were then short lived, when a sudden gunshot was heard, the next sound being Amanda and Jonathan falling to the floor in a heap.  
  
TBC... 


	18. The Final Fight

Mark's heart skipped a beat, as he frantically searched for something that would help him to see what was going on. As he searched blindly in the dark, a flood of thoughts and feelings crept over him as he hoped and prayed that this would soon be over... And as quickly as possible. The three most important people in his life had been nothing but tortured, which in turn tortured Mark to the point where he could barely focus on anything except pure revenge. Something that Mark Sloan wasn't really made of, but with what all happened with the Pearson's, he was sure not to act like himself.  
  
Mark's hand finally approached the top of a flashlight, then making him sigh a sigh of relief when a pool of light shone out from the end, soon reveling Amanda slowly making her way up from the floor with Jesse at her side, and Steve standing beside Jonathan's body with his gun pointed at him, a look of pure hate in his crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
Not sure what to say first, Mark stood there a moment, and finally composed himself, making his way over to Amanda to make sure she was allright. "Amanda?"  
  
Amanda sighed as she composed herself and held her hand up in protest. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Mark. Thanks to my hero over here," she replied, as she went over to Steve, gently placing an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I could have let him hurt you, but you know, I would really hate mopping the blood," he replied with a slight grin.  
  
"Well I for one am glad you showed up when you did, son," Mark said, breathing another sigh of relief.  
  
"Me, too," Jesse replied. "I mean, I could have taken him out, but I figured I'd leave it to a nice strong guy like you."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Please."  
  
"Well, as much as I enjoy the dark, I would much rather have some light in here right about now," Mark stated.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just go check the circuit breaker and it'll be on in no time," Steve replied.  
  
"Uh, Steve, why don't you and Jesse go? I feel a little uncomfortable with you going by yourself."  
  
"Dad, I think I'll be fine. I'm not a little boy anymore."  
  
"I know that, son, but can you explain to me why you have a knot on your head the size of Texas?"  
  
"Uh, I... Tripped."  
  
Mark grinned. "Mm, hm. Pearson went over to you first, didn't he?"  
  
"Uh, well, you know how... uh... allright, fine! Let's go, Jess."  
  
Jessie excitedly followed Steve like a little puppy, as they started to walk towards the other end of the house with flashlight in hand. "Sweet!"  
  
Steve gave an annoyed glance towards Jesse's way, making Jessie's face turn serious quickly. "What?"  
  
Steve sighed as he Jesse continued to walk towards the laundry room, both of them nervous, but hiding it from one another.  
  
They finally made it into the room and found the curate breaker immediately. "Okay, let's see here... You know, I told dad over and over to write the labels in pen, not pencil."  
  
"Well, maybe I can read them. You know, I have exceptional 20/20 vision."  
  
"Mm... Right, Jess..." **  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," Mark said, carefully lighting a few more candles in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried," Amanda stated, rubbing her arms up and down.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be talking me out of being worried?"  
  
"I know, I know... But... I just have a bad feeling for some reason. I mean, I know Jonathan's dead, but-"  
  
"That's it, we're leaving. Come on, let's go find Steve and Jesse." **  
  
"No, that's not the right one, Jessie!"  
  
"But it looks like it says, 'kitchen'!"  
  
"No it doesn't! That's a 'b', not a 'k'!"  
  
"No way! You're nuts!"  
  
"I'm nuts?! No, I think you are, mr-"  
  
"Steve, Jesse?"  
  
"In here, dad!" Steve yelled. "We'll just see who's right now."  
  
"Oh come, on! You're dad's vision is worse than ours!"  
  
"Yeah, but he can read what he wrote!"  
  
"You know-"  
  
"Guys, can't you ever find a time to be civil to one another?" Amanda responded, walking into the room.  
  
"You guys allright?" Mark replied.  
  
"Maybe for now, but not too much longer."  
  
The four suddenly turned around as they heard a familiar voice filling the room... Jonathan's to be exact.  
  
"Aw, man! Don't you people ever die?!" Jesse said. "Man, I don't know about you guys, but I for one am getting sick of this."  
  
"That make's two of us then," Jonathan replied, pointing a gun at him. "But it's simple, really. Let me kill you three first, then I'll kill the old man with a slow and agonizing death."  
  
"But Steve shot you right in the back! You were dead!" Amanda protested.  
  
"Well you know, bullet proof vests are a wonderful thing... Front and back."  
  
"You're about as sick as your father. Maybe even more," Mark replied.  
  
"Thanks. And now, I'm going to give my big grand finale of my performance! In other words... The big death scene, times four. Starting with, not such a great fake dead guy, Detective Sloan."  
  
"You touch my son again and I won't have any trouble killing you," Mark stated angrily.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to see you try, doc."  
  
Suddenly everything happened in fast motion from one minute to the next. As Pearson was laughing out loud at his little 'joke' Steve quickly grabbed some laundry detergent, immediately throwing it in Jonathan's face, making him scream. Amanda suddenly grabbed a broom to knock him out with, but with not being within distance enough to hit him threw it towards Steve's way.  
  
"Steve, catch!"  
  
Steve turned suddenly, catching it successfully, making Pearson even madder. "NO!!"  
  
The broom suddenly dropped to the floor as Steve screamed out in pain from Pearson's gun going off and having a bullet shoot through his shoulder. As he fell to the ground, Mark froze in terror as he watched Pearson laugh and point the gun at his head. "Say good-bye to your precious little boy, Doc Sloan!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Something then exploded in Mark as he jumped in front of Steve, pushing Jonathan to the ground, soon fighting with him on the ground for possession of the weapon.  
  
"Mark!! Jesse, help him!" Amanda screamed.  
  
Jesse suddenly lunged towards them, being able to separate the two of them, but soon being knocked back on the ground by Pearson. Mark then ran towards him before he could do anything to Jesse, but soon felt a hot pain enter his side from Pearson's gun unexpectedly going off, and fell to the ground within the next second.  
  
Steve's heart dropped as he witnessed his father clutching to his side bloody side. "DAD!!!!"  
  
His son's words were the only words that Mark faintly heard as the world around him suddenly grew fuzzy, then a deep black within the next moment.  
  
TBC... 


	19. The Love That Flows

"Mark?"  
  
Mark's heart skipped a beat as he heard her... That voice that made his heart jump and made his whole body tingle... That voice that made him willing to do anything and to be the best person he could be... That voice- being none other than that of Kathryn Sloan's.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
His heart then jumped a mile as he saw her breath taking beauty, which he so fondly remembered... And that smell of sweet perfume, which lifted his spirits high. As he looked at her once again, he saw her as the beautiful person she was once was. And one that would always be in his heart.  
  
She smiled at him, making it where his gaze froze upon her, and listened intently to her every word. "How are you, Mark?"  
  
"Fine. Now that I'm here with you."  
  
The words hung in the air for a few moments, as Kathryn slowly made her way over to her husband and gently took his hand, trying to find the right words to say next.  
  
"Mark, do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Well, I imagine it's because I'm pushing up daisies somewhere, dear," he replied with a slight grin.  
  
"But you can't be, dad."  
  
Mark's grin then turned into a smile as he saw Carol make her way beside her mother, taking in the sight of how beautiful and how loving they both were. "I've missed you, sweetheart."  
  
Carol smiled as she took his other hand. "I've missed you too, dad. But you're not dead."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I am! I'm here with the two most important women in my life!"  
  
"Listen, honey, what Carol is trying to say is that it doesn't have to be this way. You can still fight this."  
  
"But why? I'm already close to the end of my life, anyway. And I feel happy here. This is where I need to be."  
  
"No, Mark. It isn't," Kathryn stated. "You may be older, but you still have a lot of life left in you. I mean, what other older doctor's do you see still sharper than anything by not only riding around the hospital on roller skates, or being a great doctor, but also solving murders day by day? You're far from worn out! You still have a lot of life to live."  
  
"No, I don't care about that. I'm ready. I've led a good life. I mean, what more to I have to live for? To help solve a few murders? I can't be around forever to do that, you know."  
  
"Mark, we love you very much and when the time comes, we'll be more than thrilled to have you up here with us. But right now, you're forgetting about one important detail you left down there."  
  
Suddenly Steve's face appeared before Mark's as he watched him smiling and playing football with Jesse, CJ, and Dion at the beach house. "This is from last week... He was so happy..."  
  
Mark's words trailed off as he watched his son, wondering how on earth he could ever forget about him. His smile, his laugh, his crystal clear blue eyes, his conversations he always had with him... and the incredible love they shared between one another.  
  
Mark swallowed hard, letting a single tear fall freely down his cheek; that of which he didn't wipe away, but only let it fall as he watched his son, secretly praying that he would never change for anyone.  
  
"Steve..."  
  
Kathryn and Carol smiled as his name hung in the air, each putting an arm gently around his shoulders, letting him know that they were there for him, no matter what.  
  
"Mark, we both love you very much, but Steve loves you, too. And he doesn't deserve to lose you like this. And to be alone in that world. He's already lost both of us. Don't put him through that pain and suffering again. He needs you whether he'll admit or not."  
  
"He always was stubborn..." Mark replied, suddenly. "Which is one of the things I love about him."  
  
"So... Is that a yes?" Carol asked.  
  
Mark nodded. "You both are right. As happy as I am to see you both, I can't leave my life down there. I couldn't even imagine... I'm sorry."  
  
Kathryn smiled as she touched Mark's face with a soft hand. "Don't be. You'll be up here again someday with us, but I want you to feel like you've lived the rest of your life successfully and that you have more closure. Today, right now, well... This isn't where you need to be."  
  
"I know. So I guess I'd better be getting back. But not before I tell you both how much I love you and that you both mean the world to me."  
  
"I love you, too, Dad," Carol replied in a soft voice.  
  
"And I will always love you, Mark Sloan. Always... always..." **  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Mark slowly opened his eyes, soon staring into a pair of crystal blue ones right next to him. "Hi, son."  
  
Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he held his father's hand and struggled to hold the tears back. "I thought we were going to lose you a little while ago."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Back at the house. You flat lined, and... I thought... I mean, I-"  
  
"Steve, I'm here. And I'll be here for a long time with you. I'm not ready to leave yet. I mean I still have yet to go at least a whole week before we have another murder on our hands!"  
  
Steve grinned. "Yeah. And at least a month without me getting injured," he replied, slightly holding up his arm which was firmly set in a sling.  
  
Mark smiled as he patted Steve on the back of his hand. "You know, I'll always be here for you, son. And it's going to be awhile before I give up on being here with you."  
  
Steve slightly nodded as he soon realized a wetness on his cheeks, but didn't care as he concentrated on what his father, who was now living and breathing right before his very eyes. "Well that's a good thing to know. A very good thing to know. And I uh... I love you, dad."  
  
"I love you, too, son. I love you, too."  
  
TBC...  
  
Note: Just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter should be my last!:-) 


	20. A Family Forever

Note: As you all may or may not know, this is my last chapter, and I just wanted to personally thank everyone who reviewed my story and stayed with me until the end. Your loyalty, and kind words are what got me through this and I was surely glad to write for you and hope to write another DM fic very soon. So without any further delay, here is the final chapter, and as always, enjoy!:-)  
  
"Steve? St- What the- son, why on earth are you up on that shed?!"  
  
"I'm a cowboy, daddy! And now I'm going to get the bad guy!"  
  
"Steve, no! Don't jump from th-"  
  
"Ohhhh... I remember that."  
  
Mark smiled as he turned off the projector, and turned to face his son. "And yet you still managed to get even more accident prone after that."  
  
"Hey, I was a kid, kids do that!"  
  
"Who says I was talking about your childhood?"  
  
Steve gave an annoyed look his father's way as Jesse and Amanda came sprinting into the living room with joyful looks on their faces, making Steve and Mark curious, but with Amanda and Jesse it was something they were all too used to.  
  
Steve jammed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Okay, I'll bite. So why are we so sunshiny today?"  
  
"Well didn't you hear about Jonathan Pearson?" Jesse replied.  
  
"Yeah... But how did you guys-"  
  
"Oh please, it's all the over the news," Amanda stated.  
  
Steve nodded. "And?"  
  
"And... I had lunch with Cheryl today."  
  
"Ah, I see. And such a loyal partner she is, too."  
  
Mark got up from his seat, standing in front of everyone. "Uh, excuse me, old man who's completely in the dark here."  
  
"Wow, that's a first," Jesse replied.  
  
Steve gave a look Jesse's way, then proceeding towards his father's way. "Well, Jonathan's trial was today, and he got sentenced to life in prison."  
  
Mark's mouth dropped. "You're kidding!"  
  
Steve shook his head. "Nope. He has enough charges against him to keep in locked in there for good. So you have nothing to worry about, dad."  
  
"Well good. Because let me tell you, after these past few months, I got enough worry about the three of you to last a lifetime."  
  
"Awww... That's so... Uh... I wanna say sweet and creepy at the same time," Jesse responded.  
  
"Please, I've had to live with it for over forty years. I'm glad someone else gets to share it with me," Steve said.  
  
"You two are horrible!" Amanda replied as she started to make her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh what is it with you? It's like we can never say anything that lives up to your standards anymore!" Jesse argued.  
  
As Mark stayed behind and watched as they made their way into the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not just for all three having survived through this horrific ordeal, but for him surviving as well. And for him having two guardian angels watching over him and helping him get to the spot where he was today. And he wouldn't have it any other way. **  
  
"Dad? Dad, can you hear me?"  
  
Mark suddenly opened his eyes and looked around, realizing the couch had been his bed for the last hour. "Oh, uh, hi son. Sorry, guess I must have dozed off."  
  
"Yeah. And after we were going to have a nice evening of wrestling and a little betting together."  
  
Mark grinned. "Sorry, Steve. Guess I'm a little worn out from these past few months, still."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll forgive you this time, but next time- it's double or nothing."  
  
"Nice spending time with you too, son," Mark replied with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Anytime. Well, guess I'll go get into an actual bed and get a little shuteye. And I suggest that you do the same."  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Just let me clean this mess up first."  
  
"Okay, well, just don't lift anything too heavy. Night, dad."  
  
Mark looked at the mess and rolled his eyes. "Glad to know nothing's changed."  
  
As Mark started to clean up, his body suddenly tensed up when he heard a familiar voice filling his living room. "You're mine, Sloan! You hear me?! A life sentence ain't going to stop me! I will get you, somehow, along with your son! Do you understand? So you'd best start worrying and watching your back..."  
  
Mark sighed as he watched Jonathan on the news and shook off his last comment. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this time I'm not so worried."  
  
He then shut off the tv, and after having decided to leave the mess until morning, proceeded to make his way to his bedroom. He then stopped suddenly after bumping into his dresser drawer, soon hearing something come in contact with the floor. As he picked it up, he smiled as it was reveled to be an old family photograph of Mark, Kathryn, Steve, and Carol all together and all as one happy family. Starring at the picture and gently stroking it with his fingers, he sighed.  
  
"I think this time around, I'll be okay. I'm almost sure of it."  
  
And he then went to bed shortly after, looking forward to a new day, a new mystery and best of all his life and everything in it. And that was something defiantly worth living for. ** 


End file.
